La Boca del Lobo
by Nadesko
Summary: UA Tras un violento accidente, Sakura Haruno es salvada por un misterioso ermitaño. Pero allí, se dará cuenta de que misterioso no es algo conveniente para ella, sobretodo si estás herida y en medio de la nada. ItaSaku.
1. Brindis

**¡Bienvenidos sean!**

**¡Por fin, ante ustedes, un Itachi/Sakura! Si me han leído antes, sabrán de que no tengo preferencias con respecto a las parejas. Pero debo admitir que siento una cierta atracción hacia esta pareja, más que nada porque Sakura me cae muy bien por el increíble desarrollo que ha tenido en la obra original, e Itachi es, en mi opinión, uno de los personajes más intrigantes (y guapos xD-) del mundo de**_**Naruto**_**¿A qué no piensan lo mismo? xD Además, hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer una historia que girara en torno a él (aunque no aparecerá en el intro -.-)**

_**La Boca del Lobo**_**, es completamente un Universo alternativo. Así que, sin nada más que decir, les dejo con la intruducción de esta nueva historia. Espero que lo disfruten y me den sus opiniones ¿si?**

**Disclaimer:****Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen. Excepto unos stickers que tengo de Itachi pegados en mi cuaderno.**

**Advertencia:****Ranking M ¿Ya saben lo que quiere decir eso, verdad? Para los que no saben, en esta historia habrá lenguaje que no es apto para menores.**

* * *

**Introducción.**

**Brindis.**

"_No sé qué escribir. No se ve viene nada a la mente, nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de na -"_

Sakura interrumpió su incesante tecleo para mirar por sobre la pantalla de su computadora. Allí, parado en la puerta y con una taza de sopa caliente, y con la mirada perdida, estaba Naruto.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró.

– ¿Mala noche?

–La peor –contestó él, apartando la vista de cualquiera que fuera el lugar que estaba mirando para volver los ojos hacia ella, y devolviéndole la sonrisa de manera cansada. Sus grandes ojos azules, usualmente vivaces y extraordinariamente brillantes, ahora perecían velados por una sombra que los opacaba, haciendo que se vieran pequeños y afilados.

Sakura apoyó la barbilla en una mano, y siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de Naruto, quién atravesó la sala arrastrando las zapatillas de dormir. Caminó hasta ella y se echó en una silla, a su lado, y allí, soltó un ruidoso suspiro.

–La primera noche suele ser difícil –le dijo Sakura en tono grave –La mayoría de los hombres que rompe con sus parejas suelen pasarse la primera noche de juerga o jugando monopoli en sus casas para distraerse, pero nunca duermen. Lamento no tener un monopoli. Debí comprarlo cuando me lo pediste de regalo de cumpleaños. Y estoy segura de que Sai también lamenta tener examen mañana. Debió haber hecho la asignatura el año pasado.

Naruto apoyó la taza en la mesa soltando un resoplido.

–Aunque no hubiera tenido examen mañana, no creo que haya podido salir con Sai de todas maneras. No tengo el ánimo suficiente. Y dudo que Sai sea bueno dándolos, cuando soy yo el que lo tengo que poco menos que arrastrar para salir a algún lugar casi siempre -volvió a suspirar. Luego se pasó una mano por la cabeza, desordenándose el cabello rubio con gesto abatido –Además, ella rompió conmigo, no yo con ella.

Sakura lo miró con compasión, sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación. Naruto y Hinata Hyuuga habían sido novios desde hace más de dos años. Bueno, lo habían sido al menos hasta hace ocho horas atrás, cuando la chica, echa un mar de lagrimas, cortó con él de manera casi novelesca por un millón de razones que, sinceramente, ni Sakura ni Sai, quiénes habían observado a una prudente distancia la dramática escena, lograron entender. De hecho, los amigos sospechaban que ni si quiera Naruto, quién había sido el blanco directo de las acusaciones, logró captar ni si quiera una de aquel millón de dichas razones para cuando la joven Hyuuga ya había pronunciado el temible veredicto: Esto termina aquí, dejando allí al pobre de Naruto, con al boca abierta, inmóvil y completamente confundido.

–Es una loca insegura, paranoica e infantil ¡Eso es lo que es! –había mascullado Naruto una vez que logró recuperarse de la terrible impresión, una hora después – ¡loca, loca, loca!

Y Sakura y Sai lo único que pudieron hacer fue intercambiar una mirada de estupor y tratar de tranquilizar a Naruto, para que dejara de destruir los basureros que iba pateando furiosamente en el camino de vuelta al departamento, antes de que viniera algún policía y se lo llevara por destrucción de propiedad pública.

Aún sin ocurrírsele nada productivo que decir, Sakura optó por el silencio. Meterse con alguien que estaba en plena fase del post-quebrantamiento siempre era de cuidado, aunque fuera el risueño de Naruto, quien a pesar de todas las apariencias, se tomaba las cosas muy en serio.

–Tranquila –dijo él repentinamente con una suave sonrisa. Luego hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto –No es algo para echarse a morir ¿no? Estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. Estaré bien.

Sakura sonrió, considerada.

–Además, siempre puedes decir que de todas maneras ibas a terminar con ella. Sólo que ella se te adelantó –agregó ella y se encogió de hombros. Naruto rió entredientes.

–Claro. El orgullo siempre por delante –comentó más animado, apoyando un codo en la mesa - Aunque tenga que pasar la noche en vela de igual forma. Y por lo que veo –la miró significativamente –creo que no seré el único ¿Cómo va el asunto de tu historia? –preguntó – ¿Has avanzado algo? ¿De qué va a tratar? ¿Me incluirás en la lista de los personajes principales? –alargó el cuello para mirar la pantalla de la computadora, entusiasmado, y leyó lo que allí había escrito Sakura –oh… –dijo simplemente al ver la perorata escrita por la chica "nada de nada de nada de nada de nada…"

–Sí, sí, lo sé, es francamente penoso. No sé que voy a hacer –resopló Sakura, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, y enviando una mirada desconsolada hacia la pantalla –No sé, no me viene nada a la cabeza, no hay chispa. No tengo puñetera idea de qué es lo que voy a escribir…

–Bueno ¿y por qué no envías un cuento que ya hayas hecho antes? –preguntó Naruto, al parecer, animado por intercambiar el puesto del "desgraciado" de la noche –O puedes basar un cuento en otro, no sé…

–Sería una buena idea si no fuera porque ya he enviado todo lo que tenía a la editorial –murmuró Sakura, apretando la tecla "A" varías veces –Desde hace tres meses que todo lo que envío en nuevo de paquete. Recién salido del horno. –dijo indicándose la sien.

–No entiendo –suspiró Naruto, también apoyándose en su respaldo, cogiendo la taza de sopa –todo el tiempo escribes. No debería serte tan difícil escribir un simple cuento. Escribías como una posesa cuando nadie te pedía escribir, y ahora que te lo piden, no puedes hacerlo. Menuda mujer. –agregó, soplando su humeante taza.

– ¿Es que no entiendes, Naruto? ¡Estoy bajo presión! Escribía porque me entretenía hacerlo. Pero ahora ya no sólo debo entretenerme yo, si no que otras personas también deben hacerlo al leer lo que escriba...

Naruto la miró, y Sakura sospechó que él le había entendido tanto como había entendido las razones de Hinata para terminar con él, aquella misma tarde. Aunque sabía que igual se compadecía de ella en el fondo, tanto como ella, Sakura, se compadecía de él por su reciente ruptura.

Sakura volvió a mirar su computadora donde ahora se podía leer "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" que ocupaba la mitad de su pantalla. Presionó la tecla "borrar" al tiempo que sentía unas terribles ganas de darse de cabezazos contra el teclado.

A su lado, Naruto seguía soplando su sopa, aún sin probarla.

– ¿Te traigo un poco? Estás pálida.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Había terminado de borrar todas las palabras que había escrito y ahora miraba la hoja del programa de escritura que estaba en blanco. La rayita en la parte superior de la hoja parpadeaba, expectante.

–Oh, Naruto –gimió, estrellando la frente en el teclado. Vale, no se había podido aguantar – ¿Qué me sucede? No hay fluidez. No hay creatividad. No hay ideas. Estoy vacía. Siento la cabeza hueca, más hueca que la de Ino Yamanaka…

–Ey, no digas eso, Sakura. Recuerda que a Sai le gusta.

Sakura levantó la frente del teclado antes de que se le marcaran las teclas en la frente, y lo miró.

–Hueca al fin y al cabo. Además, Sai es demasiado bueno para alguien tan frívola como ella. Es como si juntáramos a un poeta con una porrista de preparatoria ¡Es algo que va casi en contra de la naturaleza!

Sakura sabía que Ino no tenía nada en común con una porrista (a excepción de su largo y perfecto cabello platinado de la que cualquier adolescente presumida estaría envidiosa), y Sai tenía tanto de poeta como un cerdo lo tenía canario. Pero vamos, había que ver el ejemplo al cual había recurrido para ver que eran realmente distintos.

Naruto soltó una risita.

–El hecho de que estés celosa, no quiere decir de que Ino sea tan mala. Dale una oportunidad. –agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¡Por supuesto que no estoy celosa! –exclamó Sakura con una mano en el pecho –Sai es mi amigo, e Ino es realmente tonta. Además, el hecho de que le haya dicho "preciosa" una vez, no quiere decir que realmente le guste ¿no?

–Tu sonrisa te delata –canturreó Naruto acentuando su sonrisa.

–Pues porque me causa gracia tu deducción. –replicó Sakura. Cerró la ventana del programa, apagó la pantalla y cerró la tapa de su computador con un suspiro. –No hay caso. Creo que intentaré mañana. –concluyó, desesperanzada. Luego miró a Naruto –Definitivamente estamos pasando por una mala fase.

–Brindo por eso –rezongó él alzando la taza de sopa a modo de brindis.

– ¿Por qué brindan? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura y Naruto miraron por sobre su hombro. Allí estaba Sai, al pie de la escalera de caracol metálica, más pálido que de costumbre, y con el cabello negro cuidadosamente desordenado cayéndole sobre sus ojos afilados y oscuros. La camiseta manga corta blanca y el pantaloncillo gris con los que estaba vestido, indicaban que acababa de salir de la cama.

–Por nuestra fase perdedora –contestó Sakura con una sonrisa –Lo siento ¿Te despertamos?

–No te preocupes. De igual forma no he podido pegar ojo desde que me acosté y dudo que pueda hacerlo ahora –dijo él, pasándose el dorso de la mano en la frente, y devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sakura. Avanzó hasta la mesa en donde estaban sentados los dos amigos, y se sentó en una silla al frente de Naruto quien le ofreció también una porción de sopa.

–Me encantaría –contestó Sai, con ésa expresión impasible de siempre. Sakura, quién se vio tentada, aprovechó también de aceptarle el tazón que su compañero le había ofrecido hace unos minutos atrás.

-Bien, al invitado le damos el honor –dijo Naruto, una vez que los tres tuvieron sus respectivos tazones -¿Por qué vas a brindar tú, Sai?

– ¿Yo? Pensé que ya habían brindado.

–Bueno, pero fue por nuestros motivos. –dijo Sakura, antes de que Sai se llevara el tazón a los labios –Tú debes tener alguno mejor que celebrar que eres un perdedor ¿no?

–De hecho, no tengo ni otro motivo aparte del de ustedes –dijo Sai sin meditarlo mucho –Creo que reprobaré Historia del Arte III. Danzou va a terminar enfermándome de los nervios. Creo que este examen de mañana es casi una artimaña para restregarme en la cara de que nunca seré bueno en historia del Arte.

– ¡Salud! –musitó Naruto, sorprendido, que no se imaginaba al pelmazo vegetal de Sai enfermo de los nervios. –Algo diferente que veamos este semestre. –sonrió a Sakura.

–No creo que sea para tanto –comentó ella, escéptica –Si hay alguien que tiene menos posibilidades de perder la cabeza y lanzarse por la ventana por una asignatura reprobada en esta casa, ése es Sai. ¿No es así? –agregó mirándolo. Pero el joven simplemente parpadeó, mirándola a su vez. –Oh, vamos, Sai. No te me vayas a caer tú ahora ¿eh? Con Naruto ya he sufrido una decepción bastante dolorosa, así que, por favor, ten un poco de piedad ¿sí?

Naruto había sido su pilar hasta hace exactamente ocho horas y cuarenta y tres minutos de que el amor verdadero (y duradero) existía. Ahora, solo, y bebiendo una taza de sopa de pollo como los agripados para animarse, ya era para Sakura una imagen difícil de llevar, sobretodo ahora sosteniendo la cruel realidad de que el amor perfecto no existía. Por otro lado, Sai era su pilar de "la tranquilidad en todo momento". Todo estaba bajo control, nada era para alarmarse, ni nada podía presionarte. Sai le reafirmaba la creencia de que el autocontrol existía.

Pero a juzgar por cómo la miraba ahora, era un claro mensaje de que Sakura basaba demasiado su fe en sus compañeros de cuarto.

–Vale, por la fase perdedora –dijo finalmente, resignada –Somos unos perdedores hasta que volvamos a ser ganadores ¡Salud!

–Sabia frase ¡Salud! –exclamó Naruto, mientras Sai levantaba su tazón respondiendo al brindis. Y los tres se llevaron un trago a la boca.

El tibio brebaje hizo sentir a Sakura inesperadamente mejor, y al parecer sus dos amigos no sintieron un efecto muy distinto. Naruto sonrió complacido, apurando otro trago, y a Sai se le marcó un saludable rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, mientras miraba su tazón con sumo interés.

Sakura también apuró otro sorbo, sintiendo que las entrañas se le entibiaban lenta y agradablemente. Considerando la hora, podía decirse que ya era día jueves. Sai iría a dar su examen, Naruto comenzaría su primer día, después de dos años y medio, como soltero, y Sakura… bueno… ¿qué demonios haría ella? Si seguía sumida en su etapa de poca inspiración, de seguro mañana le esperaba otra noche en vela frente a su computadora. A parecer de que la musa realmente pasaba de ella, se prometió que en cuanto la viera, la obligaría a inspirarla para terminar el maldito cuento, y luego, la cazaría a punta de escopeta por traidora.

Sintiéndose satisfecha por ése pensamiento, Sakura apuró otro sorbo. A su izquierda, Naruto gruñó sintiéndose en el paraíso.

–Y yo que pensaba que la vida universitaria era una mierda. Todos me lo advertían "que Naruto prepárate", "Naruto, no es como la preparatoria"… "¡¿Qué te vas a Toudai?" –puso cara de infinita sorpresa, imitando seguramente a algún amigo paranoico –"… hombre, que Dios te acompañe" –agregó con una sonrisita sarcástica. Luego miró a sus compañeros meneando la cabeza –Ahora que lo pienso, no es tan terrible. Ahora empezando mi tercer año, ya me considero superviviente.

– ¿No querrás decir "sobreviviente"? –consideró Sai.

–No. Superviviente. Es la palabra correcta. Y además, me siento agradecido. Si no fuera por las desgracias que hemos vivido, no necesitaríamos nada que nos animara. Y si no necesitamos nada que nos anime ¿Cómo habríamos conocido esta fantástica sopa de pollo? –Naruto miró su taza, como si se sintiera sumamente orgulloso de ella -¡Y eso que es instantánea!

–No sé de qué estás hablando, Naruto, y tampoco sé porqué me hace sentir mediocre –comentó Sakura por sobre su taza.

–Te hace sentir mediocre porque estamos tan hundidos que hasta una simple sopa de pollo en sobre nos lleva a la gloria –acotó Sai, y sorbió un poco de sopa con la misma tranquilidad que hacía todas las cosas.

Naruto sonrió al moreno, radiante.

–Sai, sabes que adoro tu sinceridad y la franqueza con la que expresas lo que sientes –dijo. Luego su expresión se transformó a una inquietantemente sonriente – ¿Pero por qué demonios no puedes acompañar tus palabras con un poco de tacto ¿Es algo tan difícil de hacer? –Sai se encogió de hombros y Sakura miró admirada a Naruto. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de halagarlo por su madurez, Naruto añadió por la comisura de sus labios -¿No ves que harás que Sakura nos golpee? –Sakura le dio un capón en la nuca. Naruto alcanzó por poco a asegurar su tazón y, tratando de aguantar el dolor, fulminó con la mirada a Sai y volvió a agregar con un hilillo de voz – ¿Ves? Maldito.

Sai se encogió de hombros nuevamente y Sakura resopló. Tenía que admitir que Naruto tenía razón con respecto a Sai. Hasta ahora no entendía como alguien como Naruto podía ser amigo de alguien como Sai… y viceversa. Naruto era enérgico, hiperactivo y hablador. Sai… bueno, Sai podía llegar a ser tan tranquilo y callado, que si lo pusieran al lado de una estatua de mármol, de seguro los confunden. Además, Naruto solía perder la paciencia fácilmente, y sacarlo de sus cabales era casi un hobbie para Sai, quien sabía que su tranquilidad exasperaba a su rubio y muy expresivo compañero. Hasta podía decirse que casi se expresaba a través de Naruto, a falta de capacidad de él que sus gestos no pasaban de una sonrisa tranquila y nada más. Y aún así, tan distintos, eran compañeros de universidad, compañeros de cuarto, y amigos.

A tanta diferencia, se podía deducir que ellos tenían dos cosas en común: tenían en fuerte sentido de la lealtad, y eran amigos de Sakura, que tampoco creía que alguien como ella, compartiera departamento con personas como ellos. Y peor aún, que correspondiera al sentimiento de "amistad" que ellos le profesaban a ella. A su modo, claro está.

–Oye, frentuda ¿Este fin de semana viajarás a ver a tu madre? –preguntó Sai. Sakura ya se estaba arrepintiendo de corresponderle la amistad. Decidió pasarlo como "gajes del oficio".

–Sí. El fin de semana pasado no fui, y si falto también este, comenzará a trepar paredes.

– ¿No crees que tu madre exagera un poco? –preguntó Naruto.

–No, sólo se preocupa por mi –sonrió Sakura –Me costó diecisiete años entender eso ¿saben? Además, ya saben como son las madres de provincias. Estoy lejos, estudiando en una universidad grande, en una ciudad grande, y comparto un departamento con dos chicos que fácilmente pueden escabullirse entre mis sábanas.

– ¿Eso es una invitación? –preguntó Naruto sonriendo, coqueto. Había que admitir que se veía guapo tirando los tarros. Aunque fuera en broma y con ése gorrito de dormir con dientes que solía llevar sobre su rubia cabeza.

-Naruto está progresando. Me alegro –dijo Sai, con su acostumbrada suave sonrisa. –No han pasado ni diez horas de su último romance y ya quiere meterse en otro.

Pero, siendo de tan poco tacto y de increíble capacidad para pasar por alto las consecuencias de sus comentarios, el impasible Sai se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos. Parpadeó, sorprendido, al ver como Naruto inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, y sus ojos volvían a transformarse en dos pequeñas rendijas opacas. Echó una mirada a Sakura, claramente pidiendo guía en ése aspecto en el que él, definitivamente, no era nada bueno. Pero ella no pudo hacer nada más que dejar su taza a un lado, enviarle una mirada de reproche a Sai, y darle unas palmaditas a Naruto en el brazo, en señal de apoyo.

–Oye, oye, Naruto, sabes que Sai es pésimo dando ánimos, tú mismo lo dijiste. Solo bromeaba, y sabes que de repente es medio torpe –miró de reojo a Sai quien, o no escuchó, o aceptaba el apelativo con sumisión, o simplemente no le importó, porque los miró sin decir nada –Vamos, Naruto ¿tan mala es la perspectiva de tener un romance conmigo? –bromeó, esperando que eso le subiera el ánimo.

La cosa es que pareció funcionar, porque Naruto se echó a reír de buena gana, diciéndole que le apenaba más el _no tener_ una perspectiva con ella.

Sakura también se echó a reír, sin estar muy segura si tomar también sus palabras en broma. Mientras que Sai, simplemente sonrió como era su costumbre, aunque en sus ojos negruzcos podía verse un ligero alivio.

– ¿Saben? Aún no sé qué harían ustedes dos sin mí –dijo Sakura mirando de manera autosuficiente a Naruto y a Sai – ¡Vayan a saber qué sería de ustedes! Naruto, un romántico empedernido y Sai, un tipo demasiado franco. Definitivamente soy su libra –agregó levantando los brazos, fingiendo ser una balanza.

–Supongo que sí –admitió Sai.

–Pues yo lo dudo –replicó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos –A mí Sai no me caía bien, ni yo a él. Y tampoco podemos decir que tu hiciste amistad con él de buenas primeras ¿eh?

–Cierto –dijo Sai.

–Yo jamás golpeé a Sai. –agregó Naruto.

–Cierto –volvió a decir Sai.

– ¡Porque no te dejé! –exclamó Sakura.

–Pero tienes que admitir que se lo merecía. Vaya imbécil que era ¿no?

–Bueno...

–Y tú sí que lo golpeaste a él.

–Aún tengo la cicatriz. Me acuerdo y me duele.

– ¡No seas exagerado, Sai!

–No soy exagerado, soy realista. ¿Y podrían hacer el favor de dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? Gracias.

–No sería mucha la diferencia entonces –rebatió Naruto riéndose –No, en serio. Hay que admitir que eras bastante más exasperante que ahora. De hecho, ahora estás bien. Comparado con el desastre que eras antes.

–Entonces tampoco hay mucha diferencia contigo, Naruto –dijo Sakura.

– ¿Oye, de parte de quién estás? –preguntó él, mirándola. Sakura se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

–Soy la balanza ¿recuerdas? Alégrate, eso quiere decir que ibas ganando la partida.

Sai apoyó los codos en la mesa y se bebió el resto de su sopa. Si le preguntaran a él, seguramente diría que él simplemente era un espectador. Pues los primeros años, era él quien veía como iban y venían las peleas de sus dos compañeros. Y hoy en día, la única diferencia que había en ellas, es que los decibeles habían bajado considerablemente, y él, no tenía que esquivar libros de texto ni lámparas que volaban por la habitación.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? –le dijo repentinamente Naruto, apuntándola con una taza –Si no fuera por nosotros, no serías la "balanza" –hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos de su mano libre –si no que serías una rata de biblioteca como esa Naoko Kagewaki, quién apenas ve la luz del día. A estas alturas ya debe ser fotofóbica.

–Yo la conozco –dijo Sai –Siempre me la topo cuando me voy a leer en los descansos. Déjame decirte que no es fotofóbica.

–Es un decir –aclaró Naruto.

–Bueno, yo no la conozco, pero tampoco la culpo. La biblioteca es un lugar bastante agradable para pasar el rato –dijo Sakura –Y mi madre me enseñó a que las bibliotecas pueden transformarse en tu segundo hogar. Bueno, tercer hogar en mi caso. –agregó –A lo que me recuerda… de que tengo que reservar pasaje de bus mañana para ir a casa. –puso cara pensativa. Luego respiró hondo –Con la semana que he tenido no he tenido tiempo ni para eso.

Sakura miró su computador cerrado, y otra vez tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darse cabezazos contra él hasta que le crujiera algo dentro de su sesera. Quería quedarse aquel fin de semana tratando de avanzar la historia… o mejor dicho, _empezar_ la historia. Y de una buena vez. Quizá la estancia en casa de su madre podría inspirarla en algo.

– ¿Cuándo te estarías yendo? –le preguntó Naruto. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que para el viernes en la tarde, o el sábado en la mañana, depende de los cupos. Los buses siempre se llenan los fines de semana.

Sai asintió, dándole la razón, y Naruto hizo algo parecido a un puchero.

–Pues espero que esté todo lleno. Y yo que pensaba celebrar el fin de semana largo.

Sakura sonrió a modo de disculpa y Sai dijo:

–Bueno, ya me tienes a mí. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

– ¡Qué alivio! –exclamó Naruto llevándose una mano al pecho de manera teatral. Luego agregó –... Será un fin de semana fatal.

Sakura meneó la cabeza. Al menos ya podía estar segura de que estarían bien sin ella. Aunque le daba un cierto cargo de conciencia dejar a Naruto en medio de su crisis post-romance un fin de semana entero a merced de la lengua insensible de Sai, quién sabía tanto de dar ánimos a una persona, como una vaca sabía volar. Sólo bastaba mirarlo, y recordar la conversación que estaban manteniendo para darse cuenta de ello.

Bueno, de seguro invitarán a alguien en su ausencia, se dijo Sakura, sólo rogaba al cielo que no fuera Kiba con su perro. El animal ese tenía una extraña manía con su cama.

El perro, no Kiba.

Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, no se diferenciaban mucho uno del otro. La risa de Kiba podía confundirse fácilmente con un ladrido de Akamaru, su perro.

Sakura apoyó el codo en la mesa pensativamente. Tampoco le gustaría que viniera Ino Yamanaka. Quizá la muy oportunista aprovecharía su ausencia para lanzarse directo a Sai, cubriéndolo con su largo y perfecto cabello rubio, y éste, con lo poco voluntarioso que era, la dejaría ser.

Sakura se peinó su cabello distraídamente con los dedos. Ella también tenía un lindo cabello. Cuando lo tenía largo era igual o más lindo que el de Ino. Ahora tampoco había diferencia, no se notaba no más porque lo llevaba corto.

_A ella le dice preciosa y a mí, frentuda_, pensó, desganadamente, mirando como Sai, a su derecha, jugueteaba con la taza y preguntaba si se animaban a una segunda ronda. Naruto fue el primero en gritar un sí, y Sakura simplemente se limitó a asentir.

Sai era franco. Si le decía a alguien que era hermosa, era porque él lo pensaba así. Y si le decía a alguien que era frentuda, era porque él consideraba que la persona en cuestión, tenía una frente amplia. Y no podía haber nada peor que una persona brutamente sincera, que más encima tuviera la razón: Sakura era poseedora de una limpia, brillante y muy amplia frente. Y eso, por más años que pasaran, seguía, aunque secretamente, acomplejándose por ello.

Cuando Sai le entregó la taza llena nuevamente de humeante sopa caliente, Sakura, sintiendo el calor de la porcelana en sus manos, se sintió más reconfortada, despejando de inmediato el repentino sentimiento de pena.

– ¿Y bien? –dijo Naruto mirándolos, dejando su taza en la mesa – ¿Ahora quién hace el honor?

–Cada uno que haga su brindis, y el resto lo apoyamos –propuso Sai, también dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

–A mi me parece bien –dijo Sakura, e imitó el gesto de sus dos amigos. –Naruto, tú primero.

– ¡Bien! –exclamó él, emocionado –A ver, veamos… –entrecerró los ojos, concentradamente -¡Ah, ya lo tengo! ¡Por Sakura! –sonrió, ante la cara de sorpresa de la joven –Que disfrute de su vieja... ¡digo! viaje, y que logre sacar al fin su historia… ¡Por Sakura!

Sai también sonrió, levantando su taza.

–Por Sakura.

Si en algún punto de la velada se sintió mal, Sakura ya no recordaba en qué momento fue ni por qué razón. Sonrió, enternecida, por la petición de su berrinchudo amigo de la izquierda, y la sonrisa honesta de su insensible amigo de la derecha.

–Gracias. –dijo simplemente.

–No es para tanto, Sakura –se rió Naruto, quien se había sonrojado ante la mirada de su compañera –Definitivamente te vamos a echar de menos. Aunque sea solo por cuatro días –volvió a guiñarle un ojo –Así que ¡Salud pues!

– ¡Salud! –dijeron los tres al unísono, levantando sus tazas repletas de sopa de pollo. Pero el cuento fue que llegaron a chocar solo dos tazas.

Naruto y Sai miraron a Sakura, quién se había quedado mirando su taza. Su mano estaba suspendida, cerca de la oreja de porcelana.

–Quizá el burro de Sai te lo sirvió muy caliente –supuso Naruto. –y la taza estaba muy fría. Déjame, yo te lo cambio.

Sakura asintió, muda. No sabía por qué, pero repentinamente se sintió inquieta. La mirada de Sai no ayudó mucho, quién miró con malos ojos la taza trizada de Sakura. Quiso preguntarle a qué se debía aquella expresión tan inusual en él. Pero no se atrevió.

Pensar que una taza trizada era mal augurio, y mucho más tomarle importancia, era condenarse a la tortura mental.

Además, ella no creía en ésas cosas.

* * *

**Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo introductorio. ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Sé que se ve fofa, pero les aseguro que más adelante, no se arrepentirán de haber continuado. Ahora si les parece que promete, o que simplemente esta es una soberana basura, háganmelo saber en un lindo review ¡Viva la expresión!**

**Nadesko.**


	2. Malos presagios

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los reviews. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega. Aclaro de inmediato de que en un principio la introducción y el primer capítulo eran uno solo, pero decidí separarlos porque era muy largo xD**

* * *

**1.**

**Malos presagios.**

La gente se paseaba como un torrente interminable por las calles del centro. Sakura trató de levantar la cabeza entre la multitud. Naruto y Sai se habían vuelto a perder. Uno había caminado hacía la derecha, exigiendo ir a comer algo, y el otro, que seguramente ni se había fijado que sus compañeros se habían detenido, lo más probable era que se había dejado llevar por la corriente humana sin rumbo fijo.

Así que allí habían dejado a Sakura, de puntillas, tratando de divisar antes que todo una mata de cabello rubio entre la multitud. En ocasiones como aquellas, siempre funcionaba. Un cabello como el que tenía Naruto resaltaba a todas luces. A Sai lo ubicaba después, pues una cabeza negra era más difícil de diferenciar que una rubia entre la gente.

Pero a Sakura ya no le estaba haciendo gracia aquello. Si bien, no era la primera vez que se separaban en la hora pic de la tarde en pleno centro de la ciudad, no solía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a reencontrarse. Naruto siempre se negaba a dejarla sola, y Sai decía que era muy aburrido caminar sin compañía. Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, y a medida que pasaba, Sakura comenzaba a sentirse enferma. Apenas pudo oírse la maldición que brotó de sus labios, mientras se daba vuelta una y otra vez sobre su eje, tratando de ubicar a sus amigos. ¿Demonios, de donde había salido tanta gente de repente?

En un momento le pareció ver una mano alzándose sobre la muchedumbre indiferente, como tratando de captar su atención. Pero para cuando Sakura logró mirar en aquella dirección, la señal simplemente desapareció. Sólo podía oír las voces de la gente, que conversaban entre ellas, difusas.

Sakura frunció el cejo, comenzando a preocuparse. Vamos, que no tenía por qué sentirse así. Estaba pensando que siempre podía volver a casa sola y encontrar a sus resbaladizos compañeros allí y darles una tunda, cuando entonces ocurrió…

Ocurrió que Sakura no recordaba donde quedaba su casa.

Frunció el cejo, alarmada. Trató de recordar la calle, las casas que rodeaban su hogar, algún punto de referencia, pero nada, no lo recordaba ¡No sabía donde quedaba su propia casa!

Como acto inconsciente, miró a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, con la intención de pedir guía a alguno que la pudiera encaminar en la dirección correcta. Y entonces se dio cuenta que la gente pasaba de ella, indiferente a su presencia. Se movían, caminaban y miraban en una dirección fija, sin si quiera reparar en ella, como si fuera un poste de luz más de la calle adoquinada. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Sakura giró sobre sus talones rápidamente. Algo había llamado su atención. Una presencia entre las mil que la rodeaban. Entonces se dio cuenta que alguien aparte de ella estaba detenida, alguien que resaltaba como una negra piedra de onyx entre muchos blancos mármoles.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, al toparse con los ojos de un enorme animal que la miraba desde la otra calle. Ni si quiera se preguntó cómo era que la gente podía pasar sin si quiera reparar en un animal tan grande como ése, sentado entre ellos, en medio de la ciudad. Tampoco reparó en su pelaje negro y espeso, ni en sus patas poderosas, ni en su enorme tamaño, demasiado grande para ser un perro. Sakura sólo veía sus ojos, aquellos ojos afilados y rojos, fijos en ella.

Entonces, supo que debía salir de allí.

Pero antes de que pensara en retroceder, o siquiera pensar en escapar, Sakura observó, horrorizada, que el animal se ponía en posición de ataque y, con un rugido espantoso, se abalanzaba contra ella. Lo último que sintió, fueron los colmillos, gruesos y puntiagudos clavarse en su garganta…

– ¡No!

Lo primero que vio, fue el cuadro que le había regalado Sai en su cumpleaños, colgado de la pared. A su lado, el segundero del reloj que le había regalado Naruto, repiqueteaba suavemente sobre su mesita de noche, en medio del silencio de su cuarto.

Sakura se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la garganta. Aún tenía la horrible sensación de aquellos gigantescos colmillos clavándose en su carne, desgarrándole el pescuezo. Miró el reloj. Eran un cuarto para las tres de la mañana. Pésima hora para despertar, pensó mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente para quitarse un leve sudorcillo. Se incorporó, cerrando los ojos. Su corazón latía furiosamente dentro de su pecho, prueba suficiente de la reciente pesadilla que había tenido.

Sakura pensó que ahora que se había despertado en tal estado, le costaría un mundo volver a dormir. Además, las imágenes de el sueño aún revoloteaban en su mente, haciéndola sentir enferma. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla había sido aquella? Hace mucho que no soñaba con nada. Ella no era mujer de soñar. No al menos desde los doce años.

Se volvió a acomodar en la cama, respirando hondo, sintiendo que su corazón poco a poco volvía a su ritmo normal, mientras miraba el techo blanco de su habitación.

Sólo había dos cosas que hacer en casos como este. Una, era bajar, dirigirse a la cocina, y tomar un vaso de leche tibia para que le volviera a bajar el sueño. Habría sido una buena opción si no fuese porque Naruto olvidó comprar leche ésa mañana. Así que no le quedaba más que allegarse a la segunda opción.

Sakura acomodó bien su cabeza en la almohada para prepararse. Esperar al sueño podía demorar poco, o una noche entera.

…

Contra todo pronóstico, Sakura logró por poco conseguir un pasaje en el bus del viernes a las tres de la tarde. Era el único cupo que quedaba de todo un fin de semana y, para alegría de ella, le había tocado ventana. Siempre le había gustado ir a la ventana, sobretodo porque el paisaje empezando de la estación de bus hasta la casa de la señora Haruno era sencillamente imperdible.

Naruto, en tanto, en cuanto se enteró de lo que quería decir la taza trizada, de primeras buenas se lo había tomado en broma, diciendo que eso era de supersticiosos. Luego su actitud cambió a una ligeramente irritada, sobretodo para con Sai, reprochándole el tirarle mala suerte al viaje de Sakura y ser un pájaro de mal agüero. Finalmente, ya para la mañana del viernes, Naruto estaba completamente paranoico.

–Sakura, por favor, por favor –le rogaba, mientras ella tomaba una tostada –No viajes este fin de semana por favor, te lo ruego. ¡Haré lo que quieras, ordenaré tu cuarto durante un mes si quieres! –ofreció, esperanzado.

–Estás loco si crees que te dejaré meterte a mi pieza, Naruto –rezongó ella, agarrando la mermelada de frambuesa.

– ¡Bueno, ya, no limpieza de cuarto! –corrigió él blandiendo sus palillos – ¿Entonces qué? Dime qué cosa, lo que sea, haré lo que pidas. Pero, por favor, no viajes.

Sakura le sonrió, sin saber si agradecerle por su preocupación, o darle una colleja de muerte. De veras que estaba poniéndola de los nervios. Miró de reojo a Sai, quien le había explicado a Naruto lo que significaba una taza rota con tono irreverente. Sakura le riñó por eso, pero él había objetado que ella ya sabía cómo era Naruto, que cuando quería saber algo, lo averiguaría a toda costa, y como no quería tenerlo colgado de él todo el fin de semana, era mejor prevenir. Aunque aquello significara sacrificar la tranquilidad mental de Sakura.

Quizá Sai también se merecía una colleja igual o más fuerte de la que se merecía Naruto.

–Naruto, ya basta –trató de tranquilizarlo. A ver si de pasada podía tranquilizarse ella también –No seas paranoico, el que se quiebre una taza no quiere decir que me vaya a morir o algo así. Además, tú mismo dijiste que eso de las supersticiones eran patrañas ¿o es que acaso ya no lo recuerdas?

– ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! –contestó Naruto –Pero eso fue antes de que Sai reprobara ayer su examen. A él también se le trizó la taza y mira lo que pasó.

–Eso no es gran cosa –intervino Sai afablemente, mientras tomaba su té –Eso ya era un hecho, se quebrara la taza o no.

– ¿Entonces para qué brindaste por eso?

Sai se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. Supongo que la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no?

Naruto se revolvió el cabello frenéticamente, y luego se enderezo, obligándose a entrar en calma. Se dirigió nuevamente a Sakura.

–De acuerdo. Olvida las tazas –respiró hondo –quizá eran de mala calidad después de todo, y más que mal, nos costó menos que un set de platos de cartón. Pero¿y que hay de mi instinto? realmente tengo un mal presentimiento. El clima es malísimo allá, y queda tan, pero tan lejos y…

–Sólo son seis horas de viaje, Naruto –lo interrumpió Sakura con los ojos en blanco – Y el vivir allá durante, no sé…– hizo como que contaba con los dedos –TODA mi vida, quizá… ¿no crees que _algo_ debo saber como para manejarme allí? Y déjame decirte una cosa más, señor Instinto, que la última vez que seguí tus predicciones, me perdí un concierto orquestal con la entrada a mitad de precio.

–Bueno, nadie es perfecto –se excusó el rubio, rascándose la nuca. –hasta los mejores cometen errores.

–Sí, claro. Díselo a Shino que me consiguió la entrada y que ahora no me hará más el favor.

–Shino tiene cara de traficante –comentó Naruto, apelando en su defensa –con ésos lentes oscuros y ese traje de abrigo largo ¿no te parece sospechoso?

Sakura cerró los ojos haciendo acopio de su paciencia, que no era mucha. Sí que la terminaría por enfermar. Y lo peor es que ella ya había estado pensando toda la noche anterior tratando de auto convencerse que la taza quebrada de Sai y su inminente fracaso en su examen de ayer, sólo eran una coincidencia, algo que debía pasar. Recordó de golpe el sueño con aquel gigantesco lobo con un escalofrío.

No estaba asustada, sólo estaba algo sensible. Sí, eso.

Y Naruto, con su perorata de presagio de muerte no la ayudaba ni en lo más mínimo a mejorar su estado.

Por otro lado, había encontrado a Sai mirándola de reojo varías veces. Se preguntó si estaría preocupado aunque fuera un poco de ella. Más que mal, fue él el primero en dar la señal de alarma, aunque hubiera sido de una manera muy poco sutil, como todas las cosas que hacía.

La respuesta la supo ésa tarde, antes de subir al bus. Naruto aún estaba rogándole que se quedara, que aún podía desistir, mientras mascullaba cosas como que la señora Haruno podía vivir un fin de semana más sin su hija y que tendría que considerar seriamente en cambiarse de ciudad.

Sai la ayudó a cargar su maleta, y cuando ya tenía el ticket en la mano, se le acercó y le dijo:

–No fue mi intención.

– ¿Qué?

–Que no fue mi intención amargarte el viaje –dijo él dándole el ticket. Sonrió mirando de soslayo a Naruto que discutía algo con un hombre –Debí suponerlo.

–Oh, no. No te preocupes, querido. –dijo Sakura ácidamente –No ha sido nada. No sólo no he podido dormir bien las últimas dos noches, si no que por culpa de tu pequeña creencia, Naruto está al borde del colapso nervioso porque cree que me va a comer el yeti o algo así allá en las montañas ¡Y lo peor de todo es que yo también estoy comenzando a creerlo!

– ¿Hablas en serio?

– No, pero comenzar a temer salir al patio de la casa de mi madre es un indicio ¿no? –Sakura se dirigió a una máquina de soda, seguida de Sai que comenzaba a reírse con aquella insultante risita discreta muy suya –Ahora ¿me harías el favor de decirme cómo esperabas que reaccionara ante un "mal presagio"?

Sai acentuó su sonrisa.

–Pues muy mal. Ésa era la gracia.

Sakura lo miró de hito en hito, sin comprender. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una voz la interrumpió.

–Esta chica de aquí ¡_Esta_! La de cabello rosa ¿cuántas chicas de cabello rosa conoce como para confundirla con alguien más, eh? –Naruto se había aparecido por arte de magia delante de ella arrastrando con él a un hombre bajito que miraba al joven rubio con expresión confundida. A juzgar por cómo movía los brazos y apuntaba a Sakura, Naruto intentaba enseñarla al hombre quien parecía ser, por su credencial y el uniforme que vestía, un empleado de la línea de buses.

– ¿Naruto qué diantres estás haciendo?

– ¡Sakura! Este es el chofer del bus, él se encargará expresamente de vigilarte y que nada te pase hasta que llegues a tu casa sana y sa…

– ¡Naruto, ya basta! –exclamó Sakura, sintiéndose enrojecer de vergüenza –Este viaje lo he hecho al menos mil veces desde que nos conocemos! Déjate de hacer tonterías!

Pero Naruto pareció pasar de ella olímpicamente, como quien ignora las protestas de una niñita malcriada.

–Señor, usted solo vigílela. –pidió – Le aseguro que será bien recompensado. No, no le pagaré ¿Pero no sería recompensa suficiente el saber que una vida ha llegado sana y salva a casa? En caso contrario, si no le parece recompensa suficiente lo entenderé. –añadió sonriendo de aquella manera tan siniestra que le salía algunas veces, y susurró –Sólo limítese a llevarla sabiendo de que si no llega sana y salva, lo perseguiré hasta encontrarlo, y entonces le destrozaré la cara de un solo golpe antes de hacerlo morir lenta y dolorosamente hasta que vea el fuego…

– ¡Naruto!

–… de los siete infiernos, y entonces desearás con toda tu alma el nunca haberme conocido, porque yo… soy el_Kyuubi_, el demonio de las nueve colas que hará de tu vida un infierno… –El joven acercó su rostro macabramente sonriente al del pobre hombre que intentaba tragar y tragar saliva sin éxito – ¿Ha entendido usted bien?

–S-sí, señor –tartamudeó el hombre, acobardado por la inquietante mirada del rubio –Pe-pero creo que eso debe decírselo al chofer ¡y-yo solo me encargo de las maletas!

Naruto se lo quedó mirando.

– ¡Pues exijo la presencia del chofer de bus AHORA! –exclamó, y lo arrastró de vuelta por donde habían venido en busca de la pobre alma que conduciría el bus –Haberlo dicho antes, hombre ¡Ahora tendré que repetirlo todo de nuevo!

– ¡Naruto, deja en paz a ése pobre hombre! –le ordenó Sakura. – ¡Y deja de andar diciendo eso del _Kyuubi_, que te creerán loco! –Pero Naruto ya se desaparecía junto con el susodicho por entremedio de la multitud de pasajeros que esperaban en sus andenes. –Ufff… –la chica resopló y miró a Sai – ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando seriamente en maquinar un plan para hacerlo volver con Hinata. Este chico definitivamente no nació para estar solo.

Sai sonrió.

–Sólo se preocupa de ti. Ya sabes, como tu madre.

–Genial. Necesitaré otros diecisiete años entender eso. –respondió Sakura, mientras un hombre anunciaba la salida del bus, antes de que Naruto apareciera tras él y lo obligara a escuchar su estremecedora amenaza.

–Y con ella ya es más que suficiente. Gracias –agregó echándose su mochila de la suerte al hombro, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Naruto que ahora agarraba por las solapas al chofer que lo miraba perdido. De verdad le recordaba a su madre.

Diez minutos después, Naruto abrazaba a Sakura con tal efusividad que la joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rogar a que sus pulmones volvieran a funcionar normalmente después de eso.

–Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Cuídate mucho, de veras. Te estaremos esperando.

Luego, Sai se le acercó y le dio un golpecito en la frente.

–Disfruta tu viaje, frentuda. Y no hagas caso de la taza. Ahora que te vas, ya no tiene sentido.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando.

–Oye, a qué te refieres con eso.

–A que no te asustó lo suficiente como para no viajar –explicó Sai tranquilamente –La gracia era que te quedaras. Pero, en fin…

–Oye, oye ¿estás diciendo que tu planeaste lo de la taza? –preguntó Naruto, quién no podía aceptar haber sido engañado. Pero Sai simplemente sonrió. –Das miedo ¿sabías?

Sakura no dijo nada al respecto. ¿Sai no quería que se fuera? No pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que luego les dijo que si no fuera porque el bus la iba a dejar abajo, golpearía a Naruto por paranoico y a Sai por… bueno, por avivar la llama.

– ¡Nos vemos el martes! –le gritó Naruto – ¡Te vendremos a recoger! ¡Y no te preocupes por Sai, me las va a pagar! –agregó, dándole un empujón en la espalda a Sai, que se tambaleó un poco.

Sakura sonrió. Subió al bus, buscó su asiento, y una vez en él, saludó con la mano desde su ventana. Naruto y Sai alzaron también sus manos, devolviéndole el saludo. El bus comenzó a moverse, saliendo del andén. Cuando dobló, listo para salir de la estación, las figuras de Naruto y Sai desaparecieron.

Sólo en ése momento Sakura se permitió suspirar. Se apoyó en el respaldo, con una sonrisa casi boba en los labios. Por unos segundos, sintió el deseo de detener el bus y bajar par irse de vuelta donde sus compañeros. Pero la idea se desvaneció por completo cuando el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana cambiaba de edificios de cemento a una larga autopista, indicándole que ya comenzaba a salir de la ciudad.

Pasó los brazos por entre las correas de su mochila, y la aferró contra su pecho. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Adoraba a sus amigos. Pero debía admitir que siempre había tenido una extraña inclinación hacia Sai. No era que fuera mejor que Naruto, o que lo quisiera más que a él. Sólo… sólo era un sentimiento _diferente_.

Sakura miró al cielo. Estaba de un azul claro intenso, y el sol brillaba tras el techo del bus. Adentro, nadie hablaba, a pesar de que el vehículo iba con la capacidad completa. En el par de asientos que estaba al lado izquierdo del de donde estaba ella, viajaba una mujer que llevaba a un pequeño bebé en brazos que dormía tranquilamente entre sus mantitas. La madre le susurraba un canción desconocida que relajaba a Sakura, quién apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio. El suave traqueteo del bus era silencioso, los autos de la pista contraria pasaban zumbando a su lado, lanzando destellos.

Era un buen día. No podía negarlo.

A su lado, su compañero de viaje se acomodó en su asiento. Sakura lo miró distraídamente. Era un hombre anciano, de mirada dorada y de espesas cejas blancas. Cuando intercambiaron la mirada, él le sonrió, afable.

–Hace un buen día ¿no lo cree, señorita? –Sakura asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa –En días como estos me gusta salir a caminar. Pero me insistieron en hacer este viaje ¿Ve a la mujer que va con su bebé? Son mi hija y mi nieto. Vamos a reunirnos con mi yerno en Tsubaki y de ahí seguiremos el viaje hasta su casa de campo.

–Ya veo. Los alrededores de Tsubaki son imperdibles –opinó Sakura – ¿Es primera vez que va para allá? –el anciano asintió –Entonces créame que el viaje es bien merecido. Yo también voy para allá a ver a mi madre. Ella vive allí.

– ¿En serio? Vaya, vaya. La verdad es que no veo por qué no deba creerte. Todos los que estamos aquí nos dirigimos hacia Tsubaki o sus alrededores, y a juzgar por la cantidad de pasajeros, es un lugar bastante popular. –sonrió el anciano, acomodando un bolsito que llevaba en su regazo.

–Lo es –dijo Sakura, volviendo su vista a la ventana. Ahora el paisaje había cambiado completamente. La autopista comenzaba a alzarse, poniéndose a la altura de las grandes copas de los árboles que rodeaban el pavimento.

–Usted tiene muy buenos amigos en la ciudad ¿no? –preguntó el hombre tras un prolongado silencio. Sakura lo miró y asintió. – ¿Los dos muchachos de la estación?

Sakura volvió a asentir, mirándolo sorprendida.

–Claro –murmuró el anciano con una sonrisa de satisfacción ––Los lazos. La amistad. A ésa edad todo es amor.

–Ni que lo diga –comentó Sakura irreflexivamente –Por culpa de ellos casi decido no viajar. Todo porque a uno de ellos se le ocurrió sugestionarme utilizando a mi otro compañero para que desistiera de dejarlos este fin de semana largo.

– ¿Sugestionarla con malos presagios? Sus amigos deben quererla mucho –se rió el anciano.

_Eso creo_, pensó Sakura mientras sonreía. Volvió su vista hacia la ventana nuevamente y apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio. Decidió que le llevaría un regalo a Sai por intentar sabotear su viaje. Y le llevaría otro a Naruto por simplemente ser Naruto. Sakura cerró los ojos, sintiendo que un intenso relajo la invadía. Se preguntó si la habrían acompañado a casa de su madre si se los habría pedido. Lo más probable es que le hubieran contestado que sí. Lástima que a su madre no le gustaban los extraños, aunque Sakura todo el tiempo le hablaba de ellos. A todo esto ¿Cómo estaría su madre? Sólo esperaba que la recibiera con aquella tarta de damasco que tanto le gustaba.

Aún faltaba mucho camino para llegar a la estación de Tsubaki, pero ya para la primera hora de viaje, Sakura Haruno ya se había quedado dormida, sin sospechar que no volvería a despertar, si no hasta cinco días después.

Ésa noche, Sakura no llegaría a probar la torta de damasco con la que la señora Haruno estaba esperándola. De hecho, el bus no llegaría a la estación de buses nunca más. El chofer de seguro estaría metido en un serio problema con cierto chico rubio que lo amenazó de muerte si su amiga no llegaba sana y salva a su destino.

Lo malo, era que el cuerpo del chofer nunca aparecería para responder por sus actos.

* * *

**Sé que no ha aparecido Itachi aún ¡pero está apunto a apunto! Y con respecto a Sasuke, muchos me han preguntado si aparecerá. En mi opinión, un fic en donde aparezca Itachi, debe aparecer su hermano, o un fic donde aparezca su hermano ¡debe aparecer Itachi! xD Asi que, no duden de que Sasuke aparecerá. De hecho, es un personaje escencial en la trama... ¡vale! Me callo ¬¬**

**Bueno ¿Basura o tiene futuro?**

**¡Reviews y que viva la libre expresión! xD**


	3. Despertando

**¡Hola y bienaventurados sean!****Antes de que quieran sacrificarme o algo por el estilo por este vil retraso, déjenme disculparme porque aparte, no tengo excusa… Bueno sí que tengo una, pero creo que suena muy cliché porque es lo mismo de siempre: ¡El estudio! ¡Los exámenes! ¡La familia! ¡Las vacaciones! ¡El trabajo! ¡La falta de inspiración! (sobre este último, es especialmente complicado porque es muy ambiguo; porque sabes que no necesariamente va unido a la conformidad ¡Puedes estar con mucha inspiración, pero nunca quedas conforme! ¡Es**_**horrible**_**!)**

**En fin, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo****con 18 páginas de Word, que espero que sean de su agrado y realmente no les decepcione después de la espera. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, los consejos, y los votos de confianza a esta historia que me animan a seguir. ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!**

* * *

**2.**

**Despertando**

_Voy a morir_.

Eso fue en lo último que pensó Sakura.

En realidad, no lo había pensado. Simplemente fue uno de aquellos momentos en que los hechos hablaban por sí solos. El mensaje estaba ahí, y uno simplemente había que saber entenderlo. Iba a morir y nada podría hacer para evitarlo. Y entonces, como solía suceder en los casos confusos, todo se cortó de golpe... y se hizo silencio.

Fue desgarrador. No hubo tiempo, ni si quiera para una intuición ni un último pensamiento. Ni si quiera para prepararse. Al menos una última imagen, algún recuerdo, alguna voz...

Pero nada.

Solo el golpe contra el vidrio. El chirrido del asfalto. El vértigo de ver el abismo bajo sus pies. Ni si quiera hubo _miedo_. Nada.

¿Qué había de aquel segundo donde pasaba tu vida frente a tus ojos? ¿Qué había de aquel momento revelador en donde se te mostraba finalmente el rostro de la persona que resultó ser el gran amor de tu vida? ¿Qué había del pantallazo del recuerdo más feliz? ¿Del más triste? ¿Algún secreto al fin descubierto en un relampagazo de iluminación? ¿Alguna verdad? ¿Algún rostro?..._¿Algo?_ Y aún así, de todas maneras, iba a morir, sin llevarse nada, sin si quiera a alcanzar a desear un último abrazo de alguien o haber tenido el valor de decir aquello a esa persona especial. Ni si quiera hubo tiempo para pensar desesperadamente "¡No quiero morir!". Ni mucho menos si quiera alcanzó a sentirse triste por ello.

_Voy a morir._

Y solo fue oscuridad.

…

La gente se paseaba como un torrente interminable por las calles del centro. Si las idas iban mal, los regresos tendían a ser menos difíciles. Pero en este caso, al parecer, él no había captado la idea correctamente, porque ahora, cuando supuestamente debían estar regresando a casa –él tenía _mucha_ hambre, y estaba _muy_ cansado, y _tenía_ que ver los resultados del juego de la última temporada, o sino iba a _matar a alguien_ – justo a todos se les ocurría desaparecer de la calzada, en medio de aquella masa parlante de gente. Y él no estaba de ánimos para pedir permiso para caminar, y sus codazos no eran precisamente disimulados. Tan concentrado en su tarea estaba que ni si quiera le importó que le gritaran alguna barbaridad por su mala educación. No importaba. De todas maneras, no las entendería en medio de aquel barullo difuso, como un zumbido permanente que caracterizaba al centro de la ciudad en la hora pic de la tarde, aunque se esforzara en ello.

Capullo. Sai había desaparecido, seguramente sin si quiera haber notado su ausencia, caminando calle abajo, siguiendo dócilmente al rebaño humano urbano, y váyase a saber a donde había ido a parar. De Kiba y Akamaru, ni hablar.

Naruto maldijo entredientes. Este suceso ya comenzaba a hacerse costumbre y Naruto comenzaba ya a odiar aquello. Si tan sólo hubiera sido otro día. Cualquier día, el que fuera, no se habría enojado. No le había importado en absoluto. De veras. Lo mismo le habría dado si Sai había terminado el lado opuesto de la ciudad, perdido para siempre… sino fuera porque era _é_l el que llevaba las bolsas de comida que ambos habían comprado para el fin de semana.

De acuerdo, tampoco aquello le haría importado. Estar con un hambre como para estar dispuesto a comerse una vaca entera era un tema que podía manejar. No tenía dinero, pero siempre podía confiar en que habría alguna caja perdida de ramen olvidada en el fondo más recóndito de la alacena de casa, un paquete que seguramente habría escondido Sakura en algún tiempo pasado con la vana esperanza de que su amigo se animase a comer cualquier otra cosa más nutritiva. Naruto, ante esto, se decía que ella no podría recriminarle en nada: ella se volvía la reina del ramen cuando estaba trabajando en algún proyecto de la universidad o escribiendo como una maniática para la editorial. Algo de lo que él se sentía muy orgulloso, desde luego. Así que sí, podía contar con aquella caja para emergencias como aquella, aunque probablemente no le taparía ni la mitad de una muela, pero algo era algo.

Se habría consolado con tal plan aún si llegara a casa y no encontrara el dichoso ramen de reserva –pues estaba seguro que ya la había usado en un caso similar, mucho tiempo antes –. Podría sobrellevarlo, ya se dijo. Pero aquel asunto no era el único que le causaba sentir la necesidad de estrangular a Sai. No, tampoco era el cansancio. Él podría seguir así por tiempo y recorrido indeterminado si así lo requería la situación, sobretodo si era para encontrar y retorcerle el pescuezo a su compañero, cuya perspectiva le animaba de sobremanera.

No, más importante aún que la comida, cosa difícil, Naruto odió hoy que Sai desapareciera de su lado por un simple hecho: El muchacho moreno tenía las llaves del departamento. El porqué Naruto no tenía las suyas, era una estupidez en la que no quería pensar para no menguar la firmeza de las razones del porqué quería él estrangular a su amigo. Más aún si el responsable de aquella estupidez fuese él mismo.

De acuerdo. Tampoco le importaba si no tenía llaves ¡Bien! Podría meterse por la ventana y correr el riesgo de ser visto por la policía y ser llevado a custodia ¡Pero en custodia no tenían televisor! He aquí el asunto de porque hoy, precisamente estaba tan alterado por tales circunstancias: tenía que estar en casa, seis en punto, para el anuncio oficial de los resultados de las preliminares para el campeonato nacional ¡El destino de la temporada anunciado hoy, a las seis en punto! ¡Y Sai tenía las llaves! Oh, definitivamente iba a disfrutar mucho arrancándole la cabeza. Sí, señor.

Naruto gritó un tanto sin ser necesariamente objeto de atención de la urbe. Cosa rara, de hecho. Él tenía muy buenos pulmones.

Y justo cuando iba a volver a hacer gala de ellos, clamando algo no muy educado para los decentes oídos de los ciudadanos, algo llamó su atención.

Cabello rosa entre la multitud.

Naruto quedó perplejo.

Era Sakura. Allí, parada como una ilusión plateada, en la acera de al frente.

Pese a su estupefacción y a su sorpresa, no pudo evitar que ambas en su interior se transformasen inmediatamente en una eufórica alegría ¡Sakura estaba en la ciudad! No se preguntó qué hacía allí ella, parada en medio de la calle adoquinada, de pie puntillas, como si estuviese perdida, ni por qué había vuelto así de la nada ¡A quién le interesaba eso ahora! Ya tendría tiempo después. Lo importante era que estaba allí, buscándolos y él, sin ánimo alguno de hacerle difícil la tarea, alzó un brazo felizmente, para llamar su atención.

Pero entonces algo extraño sucedió.

Cuando gritó su nombre, su voz se extinguió tan rápidamente como si se la hubieran chupado de alguna parte. Cuando volvió a gritar, quedó tan sorprendido, que por un momento perdió la respiración. Escuchaba su propia voz clara, pero apagada, como si hubiera estado intentando gritar dentro de un vaso de vidrio.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Iba a gritar nuevamente, tomando todo el aire posible, cuando entonces, fue ahí donde lo vio.

Estático, parado en la acera de al frente, Naruto se quedó completamente mudo de la impresión al ver a un enorme animal peludo. Estaba allí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con la enorme cabeza inclinada, agazapado, oculto en medio de la multitud que pasaba a su lado con una insultante indiferencia. Alarmado, miró a su alrededor, esperando escuchar en cualquier momento algún grito de pánico ante la presencia de semejante bestia en medio del centro urbano. Pero allí, a nadie parecía darle la debida importancia a la supervivencia, puesto que seguían de largo, como si aquel animal no fuese más que un inofensivo collie esperando la salida de su amo de alguna de las tiendas, y no una especie de lobo gigantesco que bien, fácilmente se podría tragar a un hombre robusto de un bocado, que era lo que era precisamente. Su pelaje era negrísimo, su cuerpo grande y poderoso estaba encorvado de tal manera que a Naruto le causó una impresión tal, que ni si quiera se preguntó de dónde carajo había salido criatura tan horripilante, sino que se lo quedó mirando, espantado de hacer nada. De hecho, el animal miraba fijamente a un punto, dándole el perfil a él, como preparándose para saltar en el momento más oportuno y menos esperado sobre su presa, una que hasta el momento él no había reparado.

Entonces a Naruto se le heló la sangre cuando vio que el lobo, a quién había estado mirando fijamente, era a Sakura. El tiempo pasó rapidísimo. Naruto gritó, mirando desesperado a Sakura. Miró al animal, y vio que este se ponía en posición de ataque. ¡No, Sakura!

Y entonces corrió hacia ella, quién a pesar de darle la espalda, tenía una expresión más perdida que nunca. Gritó su nombre, en un rugido que le desgarró la garganta. Un rugido tal, que sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Y su cuerpo se volvió pesado, y ella estaba más y más lejana, y su mano se extendió hacia ella y ella lo escuchó, pero no sabía que era él, porque al mismo tiempo que gritaba, su nombre fue ahogado por otro rugido, por un rugido salvaje, el rugido espantoso que había dado el lobo, al saltar hacia Sakura, llevándosela por delante de él…

Naruto gritó, horrorizado, y su voz le reventó los tímpanos.

Y resultó que se encontró tirado en el raído sofá del departamento, boca arriba y sudando frío.

Naruto se quedó quieto un rato, intentando apaciguar los enloquecidos latidos de su corazón. La salita estaba solitaria, solo el cloc, cloc, de la gotera de la cocina era el único sonido proveniente del mundo que no era parte del sueño. Sentía un pitido en los oídos, sensibles aún al ensordecedor rugido de aquel animal, como si este acabara de chillarle allí, en medio del departamento.

– ¿Naruto?

Aún confundido, su cabeza intentando alejar el bullicio de su mente, Naruto se apoyó en un brazo y se incorporó pesadamente. Tras el respaldo, la figura de Sai apareció, al pie de la pequeña escalera de caracol, como un fantasma blanco en medio de la penumbra, donde los últimos rayos anaranjados del atardecer no llegaban.

Cuando lo miró, Naruto intentó sacudirse el sentimiento de angustia que le había dejado la pesadilla e ignorar el sabor amargo que tenía en la boca. Tragó saliva pesadamente, y se dio cuenta de que le dolía la garganta.

–Lo siento –dijo con voz muy ronca, antes de que Sai le hablara –Tuve una pesadilla.

Sai miró su rostro y sus pelos rubios vueltos en un caos.

–Bien fea tuvo que haber sido. Gritaste como si te estuvieran matando.

Naruto ignoró el nudo que sintió en el estómago y sonrió débilmente.

–Ni te lo imaginas.

Respiró hondo. Había tenido la sensación de que aquellos sueños en donde aparecía aquel lobo acabarían pronto. No tendría ya que pensar más en ello. Sin embargo, ahora, en el atardecer del viernes, había tenido el peor de todos. Y _ella_ había estado allí esta vez. Estaba despertando, pero tenía la odiosa sensación de seguir todavía allí dentro, donde el lobo terminaba de devorar lo que había comenzado.

Pero Sakura ya se había ido.

– ¿Naruto?

El aludido se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, con aire fatigado. Quizá realmente estaba paranoico, pensó, tal y como se lo había dicho ella.

– ¿Qué? –Naruto, con los ojos cerrados, frunció el cejo al notar que Sai se tomaba su tiempo para responderle, un poco exagerado quizá. Entonces la sensación de estar de vuelta en su reciente pesadilla se volvió repentinamente intensa, donde el tiempo parecía moverse a una velocidad ridículamente nula. –Sai –lo llamó, en un amago de arrancarse nuevamente de aquella impresión. Pero la impresión, lejos de desvanecerse, pareció acrecentarse cuando se dio cuenta de que el tiempo _realmente estaba pasando_ y era el aludido el quien adrede lo dejaba pasar, manteniéndose en silencio.

Sai no se movió, pero el rubio sabía que estaba allí, clavado, inmóvil bajo la escalera.

Entonces, Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, con una inexplicable inquietud creciendo lentamente, como una llama helada, dentro de su pecho, y se encontró mirando fijamente su regazo, como si se estuviera armando de valor para mirar en dirección a su amigo. Ese amigo que daba miedo cuando se trataba de bromas de mal gusto. Ese amigo que hablaba sin inflexiones en su voz, sin que el tema del que estuviera hablando necesariamente se tratara de algo especialmente delicado o serio. Él simplemente era un poco plano algunas veces, y Naruto pensó esto tratando de ignorar lo _plana_ que había sonado su voz al hablarle. Levantó la mirada, sin pensárselo mucho más, casi con fiereza.

Apenas su mirada se encontró con la de Sai, se dio cuenta de lo demandante que habían sido sus ojos, porque la impasible faz de su amigo (su tez un poco mas pálida de los usual) pareció un poco intimidada, lo cual le habría alegrado e, incluso, le habría inspirado a hacerle una buena burla en cualquier otro momento... si no fuera por el estrepitoso vuelco en el estómago que le provocó ver su expresión. _Esa_ expresión la conocía...

_Oh, no_, pensó sin ninguna razón en particular, su mente vacía de repente.

Los ojos de Sai brillaron con una luz opaca, rápida y fugaz. Dio un paso adelante, pero Naruto ya lo miraba con los ojos helados, el brillo de la dolorosa sospecha en los ojos. El peso de la pesadilla despertando.

– ¿Naruto?

…

Le pareció escuchar una gotera. No, era más bien el sonido del agua correr, como un río. Hasta le pareció oír el curioso sonido de unos pajaritos lejanos. Y un extraño sonido, un crepitar deliciosamente sedoso, como una tarde de cálido otoño, susurrando a su alrededor. Pero la primera vez que Sakura abrió los ojos, descubrió que no se había quedado dormida a las orillas de un río, tranquilizada por la suave melodía del bosque, ni había pajaritos cantando. No, al menos en ese momento. Aunque de todas maneras no podía estar segura. Como solía suceder en la mayoría de los casos, los ojos solían reaccionar primero antes que la conciencia. Y ella, definitivamente, no fue ninguna excepción. Pudo haber estado en Júpiter y ni cuenta se habría dado.

De pronto, el verde bosque había desaparecido, el susurro de las hojas había callado. No se había quedado dormida en medio de sus largas caminatas por la ribera del plateado y tranquilo río que afluía incansablemente tras los cerezos de la casa de su madre. El libro que había dejado a mitad de leer desapareció de su vientre, donde había caído boca abajo antes de cerrar los ojos. Y entonces la sombra bajo el árbol en el que había decidido refugiarse se volvió muy oscura, y el cuerpo se le volvió pesado. El aire cambió y se volvió más tibio – ¿Eso debería pasar comenzando el invierno? – y la tierra crujiente bajo su espalda se volvió blanda y algodonosa, y el natural sonido de los árboles se transformó en algo violento. Y, no estaba segura si era la primera vez o la segunda, Sakura se despertó con la sensación de que le habían gritado en pleno oído. Le pareció haber escuchado un chillido agudo y estridente. Aunque no supo precisar de dónde provenía, le pareció increíblemente cercano y lo más horrible que hubiera escuchado jamás en su vida. Entonces, abrió los ojos, alarmada, pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos.

Ay, Dios, sus ojos.

Parpadeó débilmente un par de veces, con el cejo fruncido, intentando aclararse la vista, sintiéndose terriblemente impactada por algo y terriblemente agotada. Pero sus ojos no parecían querer adaptarse a la extraña luz. Todo parecía dolorosamente brillante. Demasiado como para soportarlo. Era como si le tuvieran encendida un foco de set de televisión en plena cara, sin piedad alguna por sus sensibles retinas. _No estoy en un set de televisión_, dijo tontamente una voz dentro de su cabeza. Pero, como finalmente tenía que pasar, entre lágrimas y nebulosas brillantes, la vista comenzó a aclarársele lentamente y Sakura notó que todo a su alrededor iba tomando forma poco a poco.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo de madera clara y pulida. Unas vigas oscuras lo surcaban de lado a lado.

No le pareció ni remotamente conocido.

Con el transcurso de los segundos, Sakura se dio cuenta de que aquel desconocido techo, pertenecía a un desconocido cuarto, pequeño y solitario. Un cuarto que, seguramente, pertenecía a una casa. Una casa que, de por cierto, dudaba que reconocería.

Eso no le decía mucho. Cuando una persona reconocía que no se sabía en qué lugar se encontraba, usualmente no cambiaba mucho su situación. Y, sintiéndose en el aire aún, ni si quiera tuvo curiosidad de saber en donde rayos se encontraba.

Es más, apenas reaccionó cuando notó que había alguien a su lado.

Sakura alzó los ojos perezosamente hasta que dio con unos ojos que la miraban fijamente. Sintió una leve punzada en algún rincón de su cabeza, como cuando uno se acuerda de algo. Pero, al parecer, la otra mitad de su cerebro, la que se encargaba de los recuerdos, se había ido de huelga.

Lo que al principio le pareció una extraña presencia mirándola, solo ojos fijos y estrechos y desconocidos –resultó ser un hombre, de cabello negro y lindas cejas. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros y serios, y la miraban desde su altura con expresión imperturbable. Y ella se lo quedó mirando simplemente con expresión floja, tratando de reconocerlo. No lo logró, de por cierto. Por más que miró, le pareció igual de desconocido que todo lo demás, ni halló en él nada que se le hiciera ni remotamente familiar. ¿Acaso estaba muerta?

Entonces pestañó pesadamente sintiendo que los ojos le ardían. Estaba costándole bastante mantenerlos abiertos. Sintió repentinas ganas de volver a dormirse y que su mente volviera a ése lugar –fuera cual fuera – donde había estado hace poco.

Estaba tan, pero tan cansada.

Quería aquella silenciosa y oscura penumbra del sueño otra vez, dejarse arrastrar de vuelta a aquel rincón oculto dentro de ella y volver a desaparecer. Ni si quiera se preguntó quién era aquel desconocido. Solo se quedó allí, mirándole lánguidamente, sintiendo que sus párpados se cerraban lentamente. De hecho, no pensó si quiera en la remota posibilidad de lo que podría ocurrirle a una chica como ella en un cuarto, a solas, con un completo extra~no. Tenía demasiado sueño como para darle algo de importancia al asunto. Sólo quería dormir.

–Aún no está consciente.

¿Quién había hablado? Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos débilmente e intentó mirar al hombre, pero el rostro de él pareció flotar delante de ella, difuso. Parpadeó cansadamente. La vista comenzaba decididamente a fallarle. Él hombre la miró y parpadeó a su vez. Pareció decir algo pero Sakura no le entendió.

– ¿Aún no?

Otra voz.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? Es solo una chica. De hecho, me parece increíble que ya esté reaccionando. –una pausa –Vaya, Itachi, me has sorprendido. ¿Qué has hecho?

Pero la persona llamada Itachi – ¡qué nombre tan raro! –o bien, habló en voz muy baja, en otro idioma inaudible, o simplemente no se molestó en contestar a la pregunta de la voz, porque Sakura no pudo escuchar respuesta alguna. Todos los sonidos comenzaban a hacerse sordos, como si tuviera tapados los oídos.

_No me importa. Quiero dormir_, la mente de Sakura rogaba por ella, cansada. Dormir, solo quería dormir. Escuchó nuevamente una voz y luego otra, pero ahora ya parecían hablar en otro idioma, distorsionadas. Y entonces finalmente habló una, deteniendo a todas las demás, baja y extrañamente clara y conocida, a pesar de que estaba segura de no haberla escuchado jamás.

–Todavía estas bajo fiebre. Duerme.

El hombre a su lado le hablaba. Y sus ojos negros, fijos en los suyos fue lo último que vio antes de caer otra vez en aquel soporífero –y anhelado –estado de inconsciencia.

Aquella fue la primera vez que recordaría Sakura haber visto al ermitaño.

La o las jornadas siguientes –nunca pudo asegurarlo –fueron más difíciles de distinguir y, peor aún, recordarlas con claridad. Esta sería la etapa que más esfuerzo le costaría ordenar.

Sakura despertó varias veces más. Algunas veces sola, otras veces le pareció ver a Naruto, delante de ella, sonriéndole monamente con sus dientes muy blancos. Otras veces le parecía ver el perfil de Sai, a contra luz, sentado en el balcón del apartamento con un block de dibujo y los dedos ennegrecidos por el carboncillo deslizándose suavemente por el cremoso papel hilado. Entonces le daba la sensación que estaba de vuelta en casa, con ese sol fuerte de la tarde pegando en el ventanal de la pequeña sala de estar, y con el aroma del ramen instantáneo de Naruto flotando vagamente en el aire.

–Yo tenía un amigo que detestaba el olor del ramen de tanto que yo lo preparaba –decía él asomando su cabeza, aquella mata de cabello rubio cayéndole maravillosamente sobre los ojos, su voz sonando en la lejanía de su mente –Decía que si lo preparaba una vez más, vomitaría. Pero al final igual terminaba comiéndoselo.

–De seguro el pobre sufría de sus necesidades –comentaba Sai, a la distancia. –Al igual que nosotros.

Sakura sabía que era mentira. Sai adoraba el ramen gracias a Naruto. Solo lo hacía para molestar. Naruto era su constante conejillo de indias. Quería decírselo a Naruto por centésima vez antes de que decidiera tirársele encima otra vez a Sai. Ya basta, muchachos. Son como unos niños, acaso solo pueden aprender a los golpes, serán bestias…

Pero Sakura no hablaba. Abría algunas veces los ojos y veía otra vez el techo desconocido y el aroma del ramen alejándose como una vaporosa nube, desapareciendo en las esquinas de sus recuerdos. El olor de las sábanas bajo su nariz no le parecía familiar. Sabía que no estaba en casa, pero cerraba los ojos y veía otra vez a Naruto, sonriéndole. Abría los ojos, y se encontraba con una sombra moviéndose en el cuarto. Escuchaba sus pasos, discretos y lejanos. La madera crujir bajo ella, el sonido de una bisagra, el roce de la tela… y el desconocido otra vez estaba inclinado hacia ella, con una mano nuevamente en su frente – ¿Acaso había dicho _nuevamente_? –y otra vez le ordenaba. Duerme. Duerme. Sus ojos oscuros la observaban con una extraña sombra. Pero a ella le causaba un efecto extrañamente tranquilizante, incluso alucinógeno. Casi le pareció ver que, en vez de un par de ojos negros bajo esos mechones oscuros de cabello, veía unos ojos rojos, que giraban, y giraban, y giraban…

– _¿Quién… eres?_

¿Había hablado acaso? Le preguntaba a él, pero no estaba segura si lo había hecho realmente. Su voz se le había antojado desesperanzadoramente débil. Le sonaba desconocida. Distante. Impersonal. Como un sueño. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se movía de aquí para allá? ¿Quién era? Vaya, pero si ni si quiera le importaba la respuesta, pero ¿Quién era? Y él la miraba, otra vez con aquellos afilados ojos negros y se acercaba a ella, y le contestaba. Pero parecía que solo movía los labios, sin articular sonido alguno. Pero algo en su expresión se le hizo significativo, aunque en ese momento aún no cayera. Y ese sonido. Un lejano sonsonete, un tipo de nota baja que le pareció terriblemente familiar. Como una voz que no hablaba. Una voz de un recuerdo.

Y algunas veces también escuchaba otras voces, pero no les entendía. Se escuchaban muy a la distancia y hablaban en susurros. Una vez le pareció escuchar la voz irritada de un hombre. Otras veces le parecía escuchar algunas palabras conocidas pero sueltas, carentes de sentido entre sí. Entonces, Sakura cerraba los ojos otra vez. Esta vez estaba Sai frente a ella, tendiéndole el boleto del bus. Sakura sintió el contacto breve de sus dedos fríos con los suyos... Entonces un grito, cortando su respiración, el mismo grito agudo y estridente, reventándole los tímpanos. El sonido chirriante del asfalto. El sonido abrumador del metal contrayéndose. Y un dolor agudo…

Y fue por ese entonces, como salida de una dimensión remota y desconocida, que se encontró bruscamente fuera de remolinos de colores, voces y gritos espesos, mirando el techo de oscuras vigas, una vez más.

Sakura se despertó, soltando un gruñido. Trató de respirar hondo pero se dio cuenta que el movimiento le costaba un doloroso esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva mecánicamente, un poco atragantada, y por primera vez notó el sonido de su respiración lenta y dificultosa.

Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de incorporarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue soltar otro gruñido de dolor. Se sentía débil y adolorida. No tenía fuerzas suficientes como para si quiera quitarse de encima el futón con el que estaba tapada y tenía la impresión de que le dolían partes del cuerpo que ni si quiera sabía que existían.

La pieza de madera pulida apareció frente a ella y sus ojos entornados, más luminosa que nunca, con esa luz solar cálida y amarillenta, con ese dorado resplandor usual de los días despejados en lugares silvestres. Si no hubiera sido porque seguía siendo un sitio completamente desconocido para ella, el cuarto le habría parecido agradable, hasta incluso acogedor.

_Ah, maldición_. Sakura de pronto, se sintió mareada. Apretó los ojos que comenzaron a lagrimearle. Quizá había sido mucho esfuerzo. Los estados soporíferos habían pasado. El dolor volvía a reclamarla a la realidad. Y ella tenía la sensación de que le había pasado un elefante encima. No es que un elefante la hubiera arrollado alguna vez, claro, pero supuso que seguro era así como se sentiría. De buena gana habría ella vuelto a desmayarse si no fuera porque la punzada de saberse en un lugar desconocido esta vez sí que comenzaba hacer mella dentro de su cabeza.

La joven abrió los ojos débilmente, mirando nuevamente el cuarto. Era evidente que no estaba en su antiguo cuarto en la acogedora casa de su madre, en Tsubaki. Entonces apareció por fin la tan esperada y elemental pregunta, cayendo con todo el peso de su poder sobre ella: ¿En dónde estaba?

Y más importante aún…

¿Qué había sucedido con ella?

Su mente ya comenzaba a reaccionar y trabajaba, aunque lenta y maquinalmente, en la forzosa tarea de recordar. Lo primero que vio fue a su amigo. La imagen de Naruto se apareció, nítida, dentro de su cabeza. Sakura se demoró un poco en tratar de conectar aquella imagen con algún recuerdo. Él estaba despidiéndose de ella, alzando una mano, junto a Sai, en la estación de buses…

La estación de buses.

Entonces, repentinamente lo recordó, su mente desatascándose de pronto y arrancando bruscamente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Lo sintió en la cabeza, en el cuerpo, en la _carne_. Un sonido abrumador, espantoso, como el de una explosión, como algo que reventaba de manera estruendosa, retumbó dentro de su cabeza, como inesperada respuesta. El chirrido del asfalto.

El chirrido del asfalto.

_Pero estoy viva_, pensó sin estar muy consciente de lo que eso realmente significaba y sin estar muy segura de porqué su mente se había expresado de ese modo tan dramático. Sakura parpadeó, mirando el techo, y tragó saliva, confusa, su mente aún perturbada por la nueva explosión de recuerdos mezclados. Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos. ¿No había sido un sueño nada más? ¿Realmente había sufrido un accidente?

¿Realmente estuvo a punto morir?

_Estoy viva_. Tardó un momento en tomarle el peso a esas palabras. Había sobrevivido. Estaba allí. No sabía cómo, pero realmente había sobrevivido. Pero antes de si quiera en pensar en decidirse si sentirse afortunada por ello o no, otra duda la abrumó. Estaba viva, pero seguía sin saber qué había sucedido con ella ¿En qué condiciones estaba?

Por unos segundos, tuvo miedo de saberlo, y fue presa de una repentina oleada de pánico. El dolor que sentía en el cuerpo le dio una sensación de terror acompañado de miles de imágenes fugaces de cuerpos con partes faltantes, enterrándose como estacas en su cabeza.

_No. Tengo que calmarme… ¡Calma!,_se apremió obligando a su corazón a latir más despacio. _Tarde o temprano lo tendré que saber…_

Tras varios intentos, y más gruñidos de dolor, Sakura, decidida, logró incorporarse. Respiró hondo, pero de inmediato soltó un pequeño quejido, el cuarto dio una voltereta, y sintió unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Se llevó una mano al costado. Maldición. Tenía que respirar cortito, algo que debía tener en mente desde ahora si no quería sufrir. Además, se acababa de dar cuenta que tenía la muñeca izquierda entablillada. Sakura miró la venda fijamente, mientras intentaba girar su muñeca con cautela. Un dolorcillo agudo le indicó que tal vez se la había esguinzado.

Confusa, bajó la vista al resto de su cuerpo y se miró valientemente. Sintió que se le iba la respiración de la impresión cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la mayoría del cuerpo vendado. Incluso tenía una venda en la que no había reparado y que le rodeaba la frente. Cuando Sakura intentó tocarla con la mano derecha, se asustó de ver su brazo manchado con una considerable cantidad de grandes y verdosos moretones que lo hacían ver más como una víctima de alguna clase de peste, que herido. Y no solo eso. También, se dio cuenta que tenía también tenía toda la pierna derecha entablillada. Según el rápido examen que se dio, notó que la zona más afectada de su cuerpo era el derecho, donde también, como comprobó más adelante, tenía vendas en el torso y que tenían toda la pinta de sujetar un par de costillas.

Pero pese a aquella perturbadora imagen de sí misma que le ofrecieron sus ojos, una vez apartado el futón, no le pasó por alto el importante detalle de que, en vez de verse sin la mitad del cuerpo, se encontró con sus dos piernas –del mismo tamaño, _aleluya_ –y su torso perfectamente unido al resto de sus miembros y por consiguiente el inmenso alivio que la invadió por tal descubrimiento.

Sakura respiró hondo con el cuidado de los que sufrían dolor. Si bien, aparentemente no le faltaba ni una parte que lamentar –no, que ella supiera –tampoco se encontró en perfectas condiciones y ni pensar en que podría llegar y echar a andar como si nada. El dolor que sentía bien era prueba de ello. Así que, conjeturando, no estaba tan mal como había temido –más que mal, había logrado levantarse – Debía sentirse agradecida. Pudo que haber sido peor.

Se miró las vendas.

Mucho peor.

Sakura volvió a respirar hondo y miró a su alrededor. La brillante luz se había vuelto de un dorado tenue muy pálido. Ahora que la cabeza no le daba tantas vueltas –aunque eso no quería decir que no le siguiera doliendo –, notó que la habitación no era tan grande como había supuesto, más bien era un tanto pequeño. Y no era mucho lo que había en ella que pudiera indicarle en donde se encontraba.

Aparte del futón en el que ella estaba, no había muchas cosas más que llenaran el cuarto. A su derecha, se encontraba un pequeño y discreto velador de color caoba, y al frente, al lado de la puerta, se encontraba una especie de cómoda con cuatro cajones del mismo color, aunque parecía muy gastado. Encima, había una pequeña lámpara de mano que parecía haber sido usada hasta el límite. Quizá era de aceite o gasolina. Era antigua, muy similar a las que usaban los ancianos en Tsubaki.

Pero fue el aroma fue una de las cosas que le llamó más la atención. El lugar olía a madera y a cuero, ése aroma parecido al que había en ésas pequeñas tiendas de artesanías que algunas veces se instalaban en el centro de la ciudad. Ese perfume nato que tenían las cabañas o las casas de montañas. Lo sabía, porque su casa olía así. Se había criado con ese aroma. Un aroma natural, tan espeso, que parecía querer mezclarse con la luz del día se filtraba claro y pálido por la ventana, que iluminaba cálidamente la habitación, para formar un perfume único.

Y estaba sola.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, y la ventana, grande y cuadriculada, daba vista a un cielo blanco y a una mata de hojas verdosas.

Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor. Su posición escrutadora ya comenzaba a darle una dolorosa puntada en el costado. Se llevó otra vez la mano a la zona afectada, recostándose, intentando acomodarse de la mejor –y menos dolorosa –manera posible. Y fue ahí donde algo más llamó su atención. Un pequeño gran detalle en el que no había reparado. Se volvió a mirar.

Sólo estaba vestida con un camisón.

Camisón que, de por cierto, no recordaba que fuera suyo. De hecho, sospechaba que ni si quiera era un camisón para mujer, a juzgar por su tamaño. Y de ahí, no estaba vestida _con_ _nada más_.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Pero no fue mucho lo que alcanzó a pensar con respecto a lo que eso podía significar porque el sonido lejano de una puerta cerrase la interrumpió.

Aguzó el oído.

Le pareció escuchar también un par de voces que conversaban entre sí, pero no estaba muy segura. Volvió a escucharse el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y luego, sintió unos pasos. Sakura estuvo un par de minutos escuchándolos, sintiéndolos detenerse cada tantos, indecisa. No sabía si llamar o simplemente esperar a que la persona del otro lado viniera a verla.

Sakura dio un respingo. Tras los segundos que los pasos se habían detenido, ahora los escuchaba acercarse. Alguien se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella, y antes de que pudiera decidir si esperar o hacerse la dormida, la puerta corredera de su pequeño cuarto tembló y se abrió.

Ahí estaba otra vez el hombre de ojos oscuros.

Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó sorprendida. No tenía idea de quién se trataba y podía asegurar que jamás lo había visto en su vida, pero se sorprendió reconociéndolo... y de descubrir que no había sido producto de un sueño después de todo.

Él, al verla, se detuvo durante un segundo en el umbral con una mano apoyada en la puerta. Al parecer, no se esperaba que ella estuviera despierta, pero tampoco parecía especialmente sorprendido por ello. Si lo estaba, lo simulaba muy bien.

Sakura también se lo quedó mirando, sin estar muy segura de que hacer ni qué decir. Y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, el hombre, adelantándosele, tomó la palabra, ahorrándole el doloroso trabajo que presuponía para ella intentar conectar dos palabras medianamente adecuadas a la situación en esos momentos. Sin embargo, cuando él habló, casi deseó que él no se hubiese tomado la molestia.

–Vaya, vaya –murmuró, sin ninguna expresión en particular, dando un paso y cerrando la puerta tras si –La princesa ha despertado.

Corto y preciso. Su voz era grave y profunda. Un tanto dura. Sakura frunció ligeramente el cejo al notar un cierto sarcasmo en su tono. No era esa la actitud que esperaba precisamente de su supuesto anfitrión.

–Esto… bueno, sí –dijo ella, un poco incómoda, con la voz enronquecida por el sueño. Miró al sujeto, aún sin saber que decir. Pero este al parecer no se mostró muy dispuesto a esperar a que ella agregara algo más, porque se dirigió hacia el mueble que estaba frente a su futón, como si no la hubiera escuchado en absoluto. Cuando le dio la espalda, Sakura apreció en su nuca una coleta de cabello negro y liso –Ehh… –Lo siguió con la mirada, aún tratando de ordenar cada pregunta que tenía en mente –Yo… –lo vio poner algo sobre el mueble. – ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy en Tsubaki?

Él la miró por sobre su hombro, con cierta indiferencia.

– ¿Tsubaki? –dijo, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido – ¿Qué te hace pensar que estás allí?

Sakura frunció más el cejo, perpleja. ¿Acaso… no estaba en Tsubaki?

– ¿Entonces estoy cerca de allí –preguntó, sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago -…verdad?

Él le envió una mirada (Sakura pudo haberlo jurado) socarrona, antes de volver a voltearla.

–No. No lo creo.

Sakura sintió que su estómago se tensaba bruscamente, como si una mano de hierro invisible hubiera terminado de tensar un nudo especialmente elaborado dentro de sus entrañas. Se quedó mirando la espalda del desconocido fijamente y el sweater gris oscuro que se ceñía a ella, desconcertada.

– ¿Entonces dónde estoy? –preguntó en voz baja, con una oscura sospecha formándose en su cabeza.

Vio al hombre interrumpirse en fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, y dejó caer ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. A Sakura le dio la impresión de que era un gesto de como quién tiene que armarse de paciencia para aguantar una pregunta estúpida. Aquello no le causó ni una gracia. No, cuando ya comenzaba a asustarse.

–Donde estoy… –repitió él, mientras retrocedía un paso, como fingiendo que pensaba la pregunta. Luego la miró –No sé como contestarte a eso, la verdad.

Y se quedó tan ancho. Sakura no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante esto, y ni mucho menos qué responder. No se esperaba por ningún motivo una respuesta como ésa. Ella, Sakura, había sobrevivido a un accidente de tránsito del que casi no se acordaba de nada… ¿Y él no _sabía_ contestarle? ¿Y eso que rayos significaba?

– ¿Cómo es eso que no puedes contestarme? –preguntó, frunciendo el cejo, una nota aguda adornando su voz.

El hombre la miró con expresión impasible.

Y volvió a darle la espalda.

–Dada tu condición, te aconsejo que te conformes con saber que estás en mi casa. – le dijo con una tranquilidad fuera de lugar, como si fuera obvio.

Pero Sakura no encontró nada obvio en aquellas palabras. Como si hubiera sido respuesta más que suficiente, observó como su interlocutor dirigía su atención nuevamente a la cómoda y a lo que sea que hubiera dejado allí. Como si ella no necesitara –o no mereciera –más explicación que ésa. Miró al desconocido, sorprendida.

–No, no es suficiente para conformarme –replicó, contrariada. Frunció más el cejo, al sentir una leve punzada en un costado de la cabeza. Se llevó una mano sobre la venda que le rodeaba el cráneo con una mueca de dolor. Aún así, se obligó a seguir mirándolo y reafirmó: –Claro que no es suficiente. Ni aunque supiera quién rayos eres tú.

Él volvió la vista hacia ella, y se quedó mirándola con aquellos ojos negruzcos. Algo en ellos, hizo que Sakura sintiera un cierto vértigo. Aunque bien, pudo haber sido causa del momento, o el tono de voz grave con el que él le habló.

–Te lo digo –dijo –porque, si me lo preguntas, creo que no te servirá de mucha utilidad saber en dónde estás parada, cuando apenas puedes moverte. –observó, y enviándole una mirada significativa, agregó –En serio.

Sakura quiso decirle que _no le estaba preguntando_ cuan útil era saber en donde se encontraba. Sino que _exigía saberlo_. Y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque, efectivamente, dudaba que pudiera llegar si quiera a la puerta no sin antes romperse o safarse algún otro hueso. Antes de que pensara en algo lo suficientemente mordaz para contestarle, él volvió a agregar:

–Aunque solo es un consejo –se volteó completamente hacia ella y se acercó hacia su cama. Sakura notó que llevaba un vaso de agua en una mano y un pequeño papel en la otra. –Puedes optar por no seguirlo. –ofreció con simpleza.

Sakura de pronto se imaginó arrastrándose tristemente por la desconocida casa dejando un dramático rastro de sangre tras ella, para finalmente terminar muerta a unos centímetros de la salida. Entonces deseó no tener tanta imaginación.

El hombre se agachó y se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella y le ofreció el papelito con un sospechoso polvillo en medio de cuatro pliegues. Sakura dedujo que se trataba de una medicina casera de color verde oscuro. O al menos _eso_ esperaba. Se la quedó mirando en la mano de él, fijamente.

El hombre, viendo la dirección de su mirada, alzó una ceja y dijo con voz cansina:

–También puedes optar por tomártela o no. Total, no seré yo quien se retorcerá de dolor más tarde.

Sakura le envió una mirada escandalizada ¿Joder, tenía que ser tan gráfico?

Ahora que lo veía a él de cerca, su rostro serio, enmarcado por los mechones negros, le pareció mucho más joven de lo que había suspuesto. El cabello negro le brillaba, y le caía sobre las mejillas con una suavidad insultantemente delicada. Sakura miró su expresión imperturbable con mala cara, ignorando su para nada importante lindo cabello, y luego volvió a mirar la medicina. Sí, podía optar. Pero, vamos, si lo ponía de ese modo…

– ¿Sueles ser así de persuasivo con toda la gente? –preguntó agriamente. El hombre, mirándola, hizo un gesto extraño, como si fuera a sonreír, pero sin hacerlo. Y, para su sorpresa, se inclinó hacia ella, la rodeó con un brazo, y la ayudó a incorporarse de nuevo.

Sakura, quién no estaba en las mejores condiciones para resistirse ni de quejarse de la cercanía del desconocido, se dejó levantar y miró un último segundo la medicina que él le volvía a ofrecer, antes de echársela a la boca. Desconfiaba, pero tampoco sacaba nada con negarse. Además, alguna relación debía haber entre él y el hecho de que ella había permanecido viva hasta el momento ¿no?

_Si mañana amanezco echando espumarajos,_pensó mientras tomaba del vaso de agua, e_s que sabré que tomé una mala decisión… Si es que mañana amanezco._ _Más vale que esto sea…_ _¡Joder! _Sakura casi se atragantó cosa que, es su estado, no era nada recomendable. Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando el polvillo verdoso mezclado con el agua pasó por su garganta. Tragó con dificultad, aguantándose las terribles ganas de escupirle en la cara a él la repulsiva mezcla. _¡Ingenua!_¡Era la cosa más asquerosa que había probado en toda su vida!

– ¿Q-ué rayos fue eso? –preguntó con el rostro contraído, apenas, intentando no toser. Ahora que se lo había tomado, Sakura se sintió con el derecho de saber al menos qué porquería era la que acababa de tragarse.

–Es para el dolor. Creo habértelo dicho –contestó el hombre, ofreciéndole otra vez el vaso para que terminara de tomarse el resto del agua. –El sabor amargo es normal.

_Vaya consuelo_, pensó Sakura, apurando el vaso. Encima que se sentía muy extraña necesitando ayuda para sentarse y tomar un simple vaso de agua. La última vez que sintió algo parecido tenía nueve, estaba en un hospital, y la habían operado por una apendicitis.

– ¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí? –preguntó tras tragar el último sorbo de agua. Aunque él no le parecía el sujeto más hospitalario del mundo ni mucho menos, le daba la fuerte impresión que él había estado manteniendo una rutina con ella. A pesar de la creciente desconfianza que sentía hacía él, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la manera experta con la que la había ayudado a acomodarse, como si supiera cómo, donde, y con qué fuerza debía moverla.

Él dejó el vaso vacío a un lado y la ayudó a acomodarse nuevamente sobre las mantas.

–No hace mucho. Quizá unos cuatro o cinco días.

Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

– ¿Cinco días? ¿Y todo ese tiempo…?

"¿…_tú_ me cuidaste?" Iba a preguntar, en vez de "¿…he estado dormida?" Supuestamente la última pregunta era más importante que la primera. Pero estaba impresionada, no podía negarlo. Y de todos modos, a juzgar por las pistas, la respuesta definitiva para ambas preguntas era un sí. No se veía a nadie más por allí.

–Sí –contestó su interlocutor, como leyéndole el pensamiento. –pero en mi casa.

Sakura dio un respingo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Me refiero a que cuento desde que te encontré –dijo él.

– ¡¿Desde que me _qué_...? –Sakura se detuvo a mitad de su exclamación, atónita. ¿Desde que la encontró? ¿Encontrar? Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue una fugaz visión, quizá demasiado nítida para las circunstancias, del desconocido caminando campantemente por una calle cualquiera, manos a los bolsillos y silbando una cancioncilla pegajosa, y que detiene su casual caminata cuando su pie choca contra un bulto sucio y sanguinolento, bulto que, de por cierto, resulta ser ella, y que vino rodando desde el lugar del accidente y que, por algún misterio del destino –y la física –, había ido a parar a una vereda, justo bajo el pie de él.

–Que te encontré, sí –contestó él, interrumpiendo su recreación introspectiva. Y, como si nada, agregó –flotando en el río.

Sakura tuvo la misma visión, solo que esta vez, en vez de ir rodando ladera bajo el accidente, venía río abajo, nadando con las carpas. Frunció el cejo, implorando a su imaginación que no la ayudara tanto a desesperarse.

Echó una nueva mirada a su alrededor. No estaba en Tsubaki y tampoco parecía estar en la ciudad. La habían encontrado flotando río abajo en estado deplorable, descubierta probablemente durante una mañana de paseo, o de pesca, gracias a un anzuelo atascado en alguna parte de su ropa o cuerpo…

La cabeza comenzó a retumbarle, como si su cerebro se hubiera puesto a dar vueltas de carnero dentro de su cráneo… otra vez.

Le costaba creerlo. Flotando en el río.

Un momento.

¿Cómo es que llegó a un _río_?

Su apático anfitrión pareció suspirar, sacándola una vez más de sus pensamientos.

–Bueno –dijo, doblando el papelillo de la medicina. –Creo que ya es suficiente conversación por ahora.

Sakura dio un nuevo respingo.

– ¿Qué? –parpadeó. Pero él ya se levantaba, vaso en mano, dispuesto a salir de la habitación. – ¡O-oye... espera!

–Duerme –se limitó a ordenar él, con voz cansina. De pronto aquella palabra a Sakura le pareció muy conocida. Lo miró, estupefacta ¿Pero cómo se atrevía?

– ¡Oye, no tienes derecho a ocultarme información! No puedes llegar y decirme que me encontraste media muerta flotando en un río y luego irte –pero al ver que él tenía firmes intenciones de ignorarla, exclamó lo más alto que pudo – ¡Al menos dime en donde estoy!

–En mi casa. Creo también habértelo dicho –respondió él, metiendo el papelito dentro del vaso. –Te aconsejo que no te muevas –agregó al ver que Sakura hacía ademanes para incorporarse, pero sin éxito.

– ¡Eso ya lo sé!

–Entonces…

–Pero no puedes dejarme aquí encerrada sin ninguna clase de información. –insistió ella, incapaz de creer que aquello estuviera pasándole. Él se detuvo y simplemente la miró con implacable tranquilidad. – ¿O sea ni si quiera puedo preguntarte cómo es que terminé aquí y no en un hospital como Dios manda? –exclamó Sakura, enojada. Pero él ya se marchaba – ¡Oye, oye, espera, no puedes dejarme así como así! –sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando lo vio salir del cuarto, sin decir palabra, ignorándola completamente –¡Oye, vuelve!

Pero los pasos amortiguados del desconocido ya comenzaban a desvanecerse. Sakura estuvo gritando durante quince minutos, no sabía si inspirada por la incertidumbre de hallarse en aquel lugar completamente ajeno, o por el trato de aquel desconocido, o porque le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Pero, el caso es que aunque gritó con toda la potencia que le daban sus débiles pulmones, no recibió respuesta alguna. Silencio completamente inmisericorde a su situación.

En medio de aquel denso y vacío espacio acústico, Sakura apretó los párpados, sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos. Quizá porque se sintió impotente y triste, pero también podía ser porque le comenzaron a doler las costillas como rayos.

Se mantuvo allí, inmóvil, intentando controlar su respiración, esperando a que el dolor atenuara. Tampoco era que tuviera otra opción. Estaba allí, herida, y sola, en algún punto perdido del planeta o justo al lado de la casa de su madre, cosa que realmente no importaba, porque de todas maneras no podía moverse. Pasaron unos minutos a los que Sakura dedicó a lamentarse por aquellos hechos cuando entonces, para su sorpresa, los pasos volvieron a escucharse y el desconocido volvió a aparecer en el cuarto, esta vez, cargando un pequeño bulto cuadrado en una bolsa de tela. Sakura lo observó con el rostro contraído. Él la miró a su vez con su rostro serio.

– Te dije que no te movieras –se limitó a apuntillar él.

Sakura le envió una mirada asesina que él pareció no notar en absoluto.

–No te cuesta nada decirme donde estoy ¿sabes? –murmuró. Él la había estado cuidando. Probablemente fue él quién era el único responsable de que ella aún siguiera con vida. Pero a ese paso todo ese trabajo muy pronto se iría al garete, porque probablemente ella se moriría de todas maneras, bien podía ser de la angustia, o bien, por cómo se estaba esforzando, desangrada. –Solo eso y así todos quedamos tranquilos.

Pero, para su desgracia, él ya parecía muy tranquilo. Y no parecía importarle en absoluto si ella mandaba al carajo sus cuidados y decidía morirse de una u otra forma en aras de su demanda.

–No –dijo él tranquilamente mirándola con sus ojos oscuros. Se acercó, y se arrodilló al lado de su futón, depositando el bultito cuadrado a su lado –pero quieres volver de donde viniste. Pero por ahora eso no será posible.

Sakura lo miró frunciendo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque no puedes moverte.

Sakura comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-¡Bueno, pues si ese es el problema…! –le espetó ella con voz exageradamente aguda, presa de una repentina oleada de histeria. Se incorporó bruscamente. Ya no le importaba quedarse con un hueso menos –Ahora si pue… puedo moverme –aseguró con dificultad, mientras intentaba moverse de su sitio… sin lograrlo. –Solo… sólo necesito… algo de tiempo…

Sí, se moriría desangrada. Y a él no le parecía tener mayor cuidado al respecto.

El hombre observó sus movimientos larvarios con paciencia.

O quizá no tanta.

–Sí, el tiempo es infinito –rezongó con su rostro impasible, siguiendo con sus ojos negros los avances milimétricos de Sakura. Luego pareció llegar a una resolución –Bien. –dijo como si hubiera accedido a la petición de alguien invisible –Pareces vigorosa, pero no necesitamos este espectáculo en este momento... –entonces se inclinó hacia ella y la rodeó con los brazos para detener su azarosa lucha por el movimiento. Pero Sakura, viéndolo casi sobre ella, se alteró aún más e intentó, en vano, deshacerse de las manos de su captor, mirándolo, escandalizada.

– ¡No! –chilló.

–Eh, eh, no te muevas –dijo él hurañamente, sujetándola con firmeza. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. –Tranquila. Necesito que te calmes.

– ¡No, no quiero, aléjate de mí!

–De acuerdo –dijo él, repentinamente, soltándola. Dicho movimiento hizo que irremediablemente Sakura perdiera un poco el aliento al sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo otra vez. Se quedó, boca arriba, jadeando quedito. –Pero si no dejas de moverte ni que me acerque no podré hacerte la cura. –añadió –Ya que no quieres dormir…

Sakura alzó los ojos y lo miró un momento. Él seguía con la misma expresión imperturbable de siempre, un rostro esculpido a base de roca lisa, aunque había una ligera sombra de severo reproche en sus ojos. Sakura por un momento se sintió avergonzada por su reacción, cosa completamente fuera de lógica ya que había sido él quién había actuado de manera poco amable, huraña, brusca y –muy importante –negado rotundamente a informarle en donde se encontraba cuando ella se sentía perdida y asustada. Pero aquellos ojos penetrantes de pronto se habían vuelto exageradamente dominantes y la hicieron sentir nuevamente de nueve años, pequeña y malcriada.

Intentó apartar la vista de ellos con la indiferencia de quién mira un cuadro de una galería. Entonces bajó la vista hasta que sus ojos toparon con el bultito que el hombre había traído consigo. Alcanzó a vislumbrar un blanquísimo rollo de venda limpia.

– ¿Y bien? –murmuró él, como si aquella visión fuese suficiente confirmación de sus intenciones. Sakura alzó nuevamente la vista –Si no quieres, no te obligaré, aunque no te lo recomiendo. –dijo en tono casual. Sakura le envió otra mirada fulminante (a la que él nuevamente pareció completamente inmune) antes de apartar otra vez la vista y musitar a regañadientes un "Está bien". Él no pareció tener una especial reacción a su tono indiferente y se limitó simplemente a levantarla con cuidado. Sakura se dejó estar. De pronto se sintió terriblemente cansada como para seguir peleando una batalla que, por ahora, estaba completamente perdida.

La cosa cambió cuando él le ordenó en el mismo tono que se abriera la camisa.

De pronto, el no saber en donde se encontraba, careció de completa importancia.

* * *

**¡Y bien!**

**Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos virtuales, amenazas de muerte, todo en un botón. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
